The Life of a Star Warrior
by Sweey
Summary: The masked knight is back, rising to fame in the GSA. There is word of new beasts lurking... and Nightmare is preparing to erase them all from existence while all the twists of revenge and blood-lust are soon to clash in an epic battle for the greater good. [Sequel to the Past of the Masked Knight.](ANNOUNCEMENT: Getting ready to pick this one up again soon! Details inside.)
1. Return of the Masked Knight

**Sweey: Alright, here comes the ridiculously long AN. ****I didn't make you guys wait long for the first chapter now did I? :)Couldn't help it! X3  
**

**disclaimer: I do not own Meta Knight or any SPECIFIC Kirby related thing but do own the story and the other characters.  
**

First off, I'm only doing this once so listen up! (especially if you're new here)

**This story takes place after The Past of the Masked Knight. If you haven't read that yet, can't say this story will entirely make sense, but you're welcome to read on anyways. ;D Alright, this is five years after Meta became a Star Warrior within the Galaxy Soldier Army and Erratima (Emit)and Arrowing (Venton)****are still working under (general) Dark Meta Knight under Nightmare's mountain. Expect in this story a plethora of twists, cliff hangers, and extremely intense epicness. Take note that this is before Meta has claimed the Galaxia Sword AND before Nightmare got his sunglasses if that's what you'd call it. **

**Most of the characters that were introduced in the Past of the Masked Knight will be in this story. Like Thorn for one, shall be, as he was in the prior story, a very crucial character in this story. He is still looking to find revenge on Nightmare. Also, I use the word shadow in place of apprentice, for just as a shadow must follow its host, an apprentice must shadow his master. This is typically used to describe Thorn's shadow(apprentice), Edge or Erratima's shadow, Myno Shade. **

**There are several species in my story that are based off of those in the anime. I strictly refrain ****from calling Meta Knight's species kirbies or puffballs. :, To me it's too cliche. Not to offend anyone who does use it though. I just feel it would make my story feel less professional. Therefore there are two different "puffball" species in my story. The Cathicans and the Satisans. The Cathcians are exactly the same as Kirby and Meta Knight. The Satisans are different by only one trait: their Satisans (if you are familiar with Kirby's epic yarn and the anime) either have eyes like Silica, Fumu, or Knuckle Joe, or eyes like Prince Fluff. None of them have oval eyes like Kirby or Meta Knight. The other quality that makes their eyes so significant is that their right eye always glow (like Meta's but instead it's only one eye) and are often covered by a half visor. The Satisans are also frequently called the Satisan shape-shifters as they can shape-shift into other people and species to hide their identity (kinda like Mystic from the Xmen. Not exaclty, but similarly) but cannot turn into animals, while the Cathicans can swallow enemies and house their abilities (like kirby). Though both of the abilities of the Satisans and Cathicans have become rare and almost unheard of. Especially the Cathican's ability to steal their enemies powers but the Satisans are working hard to restore their ability among their people.  
**

**Now, as for "cappies", I will refer to two basic planets, Ivo and Elibis. a few for example: Thorn, Edge, Cat, and Erratima. These are species like Fumu and Silica. Humanoids if you will. As for Knuckle Joe's species, there are the Ironcladdians who live on the planet Ironcladd. In my story, Nightmare's home base is beneath a mountain upon a deserted planet called Efurd. I have several characters and I plan to make this story into two parts like The Past of the Masked Knight. If I haven't already scared you all off with this incredibly ridiculous AN... I think it's time we get started. So, without further ado, I present to you, **

**_The Life of a Star Warrior Part 1: Shifting Sands_**

**_...  
_**

_~**Chapter 1** **Return of the Masked Knight~**_

Victory was near and defeat was at hand.

Another demon fell to the sword of a masked knight. He pulled back the deadly weapon and thrust it into the side of another monstrous beast. Blood elaborated the silver mask that armored the mighty knight's round, muscular, midnight-blue body.

A snarl came from behind and the masked knight turned to face his new opponent. The beasts eyes glared as it raised its deadly talons to strike the masked knight down, but the masked knight rolled to the side, surprising the great beast with his unexpected speed and agility. Before the beast knew it, the masked knight was already upon it, driving his needle-like blade through its head and leaving it there for dead.

"Sir!" a stout axeman shouted. He ran up beside the masked knight and heaved in the air as he reached his side.

The masked knight's glowing, golden eyes fixed themselves upon the axeman, "What news do you bring?"

Suddenly, the axeman's voice altered greatly followed by his very demeanor. "I am here," he paused as he lifted his ax, "to deliver death to you!"

In a whirl of confusion, the axeman attacked the masked knight though instead of the ax delivering the death to its victim, the masked knight quickly blocked the path of the massive ax and stood staring deeply into the axeman's eyes.

The shocked axeman stared at the interlocking weapons. The masked knight's delicate blade was so polished, it's surface shown like a mirror reflecting the stars that dangled high above them as it held the ax back from its killing blow.

The masked knight held his pose. He would not strike the axeman until the knight was sure the axeman was ready. For he was a knight and would never do anything to hurt his delicate reputation. He knew all too well that a stroke of his blade could not be taken back.

The axeman shook himself back into reality, staring into the deep, glowing eyes of the masked knight before him. They seemed to peer right through his disguise. He began to consider retreating.

Anger flared within the axeman. How could he let the mere gaze of the masked knight to lead him away from his purpose? With that thought in mind, he lifted his battle axe for yet another strike.

In one fluid motion, the masked knight slipped clear of the treacherous battle axe and leapt to the air landing behind the axeman before the axe had even reached its full swing.

The axeman turned around in shock, dropping his axe to the ground as he crossed his eyes awkwardly at the masked knight's sword as its razor sharp point was held just centimeters from his face.

The masked knight shook himself in disgust as he pointed his sword at the axeman, "You are a poor assassin. I thought a Satisan shape-shifter such as yourself would have been better prepared."

The axeman looked at the knight in shock when his dark secret had finally been revealed.

A soft chuckle echoed from beneath the knight's silver mask, but joy failed to mingle with it. It was meant to be mocking, not humorous. "Don't be so surprised!" His eyes then blazed crimson and his voice reached a dangerous depth, "I knew it the day you boarded my ship and joined my party of Star Warriors three weeks ago!"

The axeman's face went pale, "H-how did you know!"

The masked knight shrugged, "Guess you could call it instincts."

"Sir Meta Knight!" a familiar voice called to the masked knight.

"What is it Vex?" Meta Knight asked his fellow Star Warrior.

"Th-they have arrived!" Vex answered excitedly between ragged breaths.

Meta smiled beneath his mask. "Excellent. Thank you for bringing me this news Vex. Now do me a favor and lock this fellow in the brig. I'm sure Captain Kolat and Sir Randal would like to have a word with the traitor."

"Traitor? But sir! He's one of our own!" Vex protested as he gestured towards the star brooch that was fastened to the axeman's left shoulder pad.

Meta nodded slightly, "Yes, but take a good long look at his right eye."

Vex glanced from Meta Knight to the axeman and back again before he stepped forward and squinted his eyes for a closer look. "He's a Satisan!"

Meta nodded again then handed the Satisan imposter off to Vex who drug the unfortunate fellow off to their fleet of star ships with Sir Meta Knight leading the way. Soon, they reached the main ship where Meta met his expected guests.

"Yamikage, I am pleased that you have come," Sir Meta Knight greeted the ninja warrior.

Yamikage nodded before he spoke. His voice was gruff and slightly muffled. A side effect of the black veil that was secured tightly over his mouth. "I am pleased to honor our alliance Sir Meta Knight. When would you like us to begin?"

Meta thought a moment, glancing off at the battle between the Dark Army of Nightmare and his Star Warriors. "Now would be a good time as ever. Besides, I'm sure your ninjas are itching for a good fight."

Yamikage nodded then lifted his hand, jerking it towards the battlefield. His fellow ninjas darted out into the battlefield like shadows and were soon unable to be seen by the untrained eye.

Before dispersing off themselves, Meta Knight and Yamikage bowed to each other in respect then darted off to join in the warfare.

Soon the battle for planet Fenon was won and the Star Warriors yelled in their triumph. Though the ninjas never showed any signs that they were pleased but instead stood staring as the demons dispersed to their own ships far beyond where the previous battle had been held.

In the distance, Yamikage espied the dark general of Nightmares demon army. He looked peculiarly like Sir Meta Knight, though altered by evil.

"What's Sir Meta Knight doing on the side of the enemy so suddenly?" One ninja asked himself aloud.

"That's not Sir Meta Knight! That's the Dark Shadow!" one soldier remarked.

"The Dark Shadow?" Yamikage asked with sudden interest.

The young Star Warrior nodded, "Nightmare created him to look like Sir Meta Knight so that it would confuse us on the battlefield."

"Who told you that?" Yamikage demanded.

"Why, Sir Thorn," the young Star Warrior answered matter-of-factly.

Yamikage turned without another word and departed from the main group, standing alone upon a cliff-side as he pondered about the information that had just been delivered to him, "So, Sir Anduin Isan Thorn has decided to keep Sir Meta Knight's past locked in secret. Interesting..."

...

Dark Meta Knight paced about his office as he was furious by their loss, "How could this happen! Victory was in our grasp!" He held his hand up as though it victory literally sat in the palm of his mitten.

Erratima and Arrowing exchanged rueful glances. It was Arrowing who stepped forward. "There was a surprise attack. The Star Warriors were reinforced by the Shadow Striders, a group of fierce and expert ninjas. We stood no chance!"

"We'll see what Lord Nightmare has to say about that!" Dark Meta growled as he plopped into his chair. It was obvious how furious he was by the way he was acting. Of course, when was he not? He pounded his fist on his desk making the other soldiers in the room jump though Erratima and Arrowing were unmoved, "Damn! I thought we were on a roll! We've had victory after victory and now this? We've fought ninjas before! What in the Universe went wrong!"

"Yes sir, we've faced ninjas before, but not these ninjas. As I said before, these ninjas were the Shadow Striders led by the legendary Dark Shadow Yamikage himself!" Arrowing explained. "The Shadow Striders are the best of the most profound of ninjas. We were as good as beaten the moment they arrived."

"Not to mention they had the element of surprise on their side," Erratima added.

"The Dark Shadow you say," Dark Meta said rubbing his mask where his possible chin lay underneath, "And who gave him such an extreme title."

"The demon beasts call him that sir," Arrowing replied.

Dark Meta grinned sinisterly beneath his mask and his red eyes glittered with subsiding fury. "How amusing. Well, go give Phantom our report and have him take it to Nightmare."

The two metal knights nodded then turned and left the room, leaving Dark Meta Knight there to plot his next attack.

...

"Once again, Sir Meta Knight and his Star Warriors have brought us another glorious victory!" Sir Arthur declared in his rich, mighty voice. The Galaxy Soldier Army's five superior leaders were gathered around a round table all maskless as they prepared to enjoy the feast that had been prepared for them.

"I would not have been victorious if it were not for the Shadow Striders," Meta Knight replied modestly. Yamikage twitched a glance at him and Meta saw a flash of gratitude in the ninja's eyes. Then almost as soon as it had appeared, it vanished.

Meta lifted up a goblet of wine and stood, "To the Galaxy Soldier Army and the Shadow Striders! May our alliance out last the stars!"

A chorus of agreement followed those words and a clashing sounded as the goblets came together in a toast. Of course Yamikage didn't make a sound all the while, but he did participate. No one was offended, they all knew it was the ninja's way to go on unnoticed and sulk in the background, veiled in the shadows.

Meta swirled the red wine around in his mouth as its bittersweet taste surrounded his taste buds.

"Sure Sir Meta Knight you will be able to go visit your family now!" Sir Nonsurant stated.

Meta smiled slightly, "I wish, but battles have been growing more frequent. The Galaxy Soldier Army cannot afford to spare anyone right now. Besides, I feel wrong having a holiday when my fellow Star Warriors cannot."

Sir Dragato frowned, "But Sir Meta Knight, you haven't visited them for nearly half a year! Don't you miss them?"

Meta's face grew pained and his gaze fell, "Yes, terribly. I long for them like parched and withered forests long for rain."

Everyone grew silent as they began thinking about their own families and how dearly they missed them. No longer were their masks there to hide their painful emotions.

Sir Arthur smiled warmly at Meta Knight, "At least go and see them for a week. Peace should follow this battle. There is no need to worry. You shall depart tomorrow at dawn."

Meta's gaze shot up at those words and opened his mouth in protest but Sir Arthur cut him off.

"Sir Meta Knight that was an order! You will follow it as one!" Sir Arthur demanded firmly, the humorous tone from before was no longer present in his voice.

Mead nodded as a meek smile spread slowly across his face.

"I'm not sure about the rest of you, but I think it is high time we feast! The ham is getting cold!" Sir Falspar declared. Immediately the others agreed with him and began to devour the delicious food set out before them.

...

"Straight!" Erratima exclaimed in triumph as he revealed his hand of cards.

Phantom, Arrowing, and Shade groaned.

"Can we play something else? I'm sick of loosing," Phantom asked woefully.

"Sure!" Erratima replied cheerfully as he shuffled the cards, arching them up as they soaked into a bridge making a clattering, _fwo-o-o-oopt _sound."How about Slap Jack?"

"Why don't you just slap me in the face instead?" Arrowing asked sarcastically.

Erratima rolled his eyes in irritation, "I'd like to sometimes." He changed back to the former subject. "What about Spoons?" The others all shook their heads in rejection. Erratima went through the entire list of games until all of them had been dismissed by his friends.

"Well? What do you suggest we play then?" Erratima asked them crossly, nearly scattering the deck of cards that his hands constantly played with.

"How about Upload?" Shade asked quietly. So far, this was the first time he had spoken a word.

Erratima raised an eyebrow at his young shadow, but the little black Cathican showed no sign of other options. Erratima looked at the others and they too nodded in favor of the idea.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but alright!" Erratima growled as he put his deck of cards away and pulled out the special demon beast cards that Dark Meta Knight had given to him as a gift. "I hate you guys," he mumbled as he dealt out the cards.

"We know!" Arrowing said cheerfully. "We hate you too!"

Erratima rolled his eyes, "Well, who'll go first?"

"I will!" Arrowing spat blissfully.

Again, Erratima's eyes rolled to the heavens. "Very well."

"Do you have any Mumbies, Erratima?" Arrowing asked mockingly.

It was as if he knew the answer! Erratima growled as he handed over his Mumbie card to Arrowing. He then turned to Shade and spoke, "My young shadow, do you have an Ebizou?"

Shade shook his head, "Upload."

After Erratima grabbed his card, Shade turned to Phantom. "Have a scarfy?"

Phantom shook his head slowly, "'fraid not, upload."

Shade nodded then extended a hand to draw a card. To his delight it was a scarfy and he laid down his match for the others to see.

"Luck, pure luck," Erratima grumbled grouchily.

Phantom turned to Arrowing, "Have any Broom Kings?"

"Yep!" Arrowing thrust the card in Phantom's direction and the masked knight growled in distaste.

"Hey Shade! Got a Poppy Bro. Jr.?" Arrowing asked the small, round Cathican.

Shade nodded and handed him the card.

Erratima looked at Arrowing, "Do you have a Wind Whipper?"

"Spoot!" Arrowing handed the card to his rival.

"You know, as much as I love watching you all play such a childish game, I think it's about time we all head to the throne room."

"Kikio! How long have you been here?" Arrowing said in both shock and delight.

"She's been drawing at the table since we began playing cards," Erratima informed the group. His senses were impeccably sharp, though none knew quite how they became so.

Arrowing looked at Kikio and smiled, "Why didn't you say anything, Kik?"

Kikio shrugged, "Didn't feel like it."

Arrowing's smile broadened, "Of course you didn't! So, you were saying."

"Nightmare called a gathering," she replied leisurely.

"When does it start?" Erratima asked coolly.

"Fifteen minutes," Kikio answered him casually.

"Fifteen minutes!" They all said in chorus.

Kikio watched as the four knights scattered about erratically through the room putting on their ceremonial armor and taking to other such tasks. Shade of course, wore no armor, so he took a seat beside her. He revealed in his hand of eight cards four matches, thus winning the game of Upload.

Kikio giggled, "Of course you would."

Shade's teal eye was the only feature visible that told Kikio he was smiling beneath all the linen wrappings that wound around his entire body. They were very similar to the one Mumbies wore though they were of the purest white. Her curiosity immediately took hold of her.

"Why are you wrapped in linen?" she asked.

"It creates static electricity. Enabling me to create plasma fire," he explained as he demonstrated his ability. A light teal flame appeared over his mittened hand and then it vanished at his command.

Kikio nodded, suspecting that wasn't the whole truth but decided that it made enough sense that there was no need to pry any further.

"We're ready!" Arrowing announced.

Kikio giggled, "Not quite." She approached the winged archer and turned his helmet around. "Now we're ready to go."

"Where's Cat?" Erratima asked Kikio.

"Probably already there," Kikio answered leisurely.

Erratima nodded, but he still wasn't comforted by her answer. Nevertheless, he stayed quiet.

When they arrived in Nightmare's throne room, they were shocked by the chaos that filled it as they had suspected that it would be a private meeting, but it seemed as though every demon under Nightmare's mountain was present. Despite the chaos, the group of warriors made their way towards their seats near Nightmare's throne.

A obnoxious demon though was foolish enough to bump deliberately into the already edgy Erratima and the tall Ivoian glared fiercly at it. It began to curse at him and through hideous insults. For a while, Erratima merely glared at it but then the demon landed a punch and that was when Erratima's fuse had met the bomb.

The hiss of steel resounded through the vast room as Erratima unsheathed his pantara claws and pointed inches from the demons throat. Instantly the little demon backed down and those who had been encouraging its rebellious behavior fell muted in fear.

Erratima nodded slowly, scowling fiercely at any of them who challenged his gaze.

"Come on lord Scaryman! Let's go!" Arrowing urged his friend.

Erratima followed the corner of his mouth baring his teeth ever so slightly. His usual expression that told the world, '_Touch me and I won't hesitate tearing you to shreds_."

When the group finally reached their seats Erratima sat down then looked in alarm at Cat's empty seat. He looked at Kikio in alarm. "I thought you said she'd be here!"

Kikio scowled at him, "Actually, I said she was _probably_ already here."

"Well, where is she?" Erratima asked as his eyes searched desperately for Cat. He looked at his friends but they all shook their heads. Before he could leave to go search for her, Nightmare demanded for everyone to be seated.

Their attention was taken to the large open space in the middle of the massive throne room.

"This place always reminds me of the circus," Arrowing declared absentmindedly.

"Yeah!" Erratima agreed. Then his voice grew very sarcastic, "A very bloody, disturbing sort of circus!"

"As if clowns aren't scary enough!" Shade added.

Everyone looked at him with mixed expressions of surprise and confusion.

Shade scowled at them all with his one, visible eye, "What? Nobody likes clowns!"

The others couldn't help but agree with him. Erratima merely grunted.

"After all, Nightmare did create those demon clowns a while back," Kikio recalled.

Arrowing dipped in agreement. "What did he end up doing with those freaky things anyhow?"

"He didn't like them so he sold them to a circus," Kikio informed him, "Called them the Circus Freaks."

"Oh sweet, sweet irony," Erratima stated sarcastically.

"Look! It's General Meta Knight!" Their gazes all followed to where Phantom pointed. "And Cat's with him!"

Erratima stood from his seat and held onto the railing that separated him from Cat. He watched as General Meta Knight led Cat to the center of the Arena and he immediately knew what was going on.

"NO!" he cried desperately. "I will **not** let it happen again!"

Several demons were commanded to hold him back. More came until a heap of them weighed him down. Nightmare smiled as he watched this in dark amusement.

Then suddenly, Erratima burst forth from beneath the demons, his veins bulging in his double set of wings. He flew towards the Arena but found it was already too late, Cat had already been transformed into the demon beast WolfWrath.

"Shall I send her off?" General Meta asked Nightmare.

Nightmare pondered for a moment on this, "Yes and send her after Sir Meta Knight. He's beginning to become a thorn in my side."

General Meta Knight let out a sinister laugh that seemed to echo from beneath his metal exterior, "So be it my lord!"

Arrowing, Kikio, and the others threw desperate glances at Nightmare but found no pity within his red eyes. Erratima's gaze was fixed upon WolfWrath, his heart in flames. He glared at Nightmare.

"I've had enough of this evil nonsense!" Swiftly, he darted towards Nightmare and managed to slice through his blue, starry cape and deliver a slight gash on one of the dark lord's skeletal arms before being captured yet again.

"I will never let you get away with this!" Erratima screamed at the dark lord.

Nightmare laughed, then grew very dark and grave, "General Meta Knight, flog him."

"With pleasure," Dark Meta said grinning sinisterly. He gestured to the demons who held Erratima captive. "Strip off his armor."

The demons snickered and sneered as they pulled of Erratima's armor piece by piece until they reached the cloth and leather that lay beneath.

Dark Meta approached him as the demons tied Erratima's hands, one to two different posts. "I'm going to enjoy hearing your screams."

Erratima glared at him, but said nothing.

Suddenly, a leather whip fell on Erratima's back but Erratima made not a sound.

Each time the whip fell upon his back, no scream of pain emitted from Erratima's lips. Not even a grunt.

Dark Meta began to grow infuriated when the music of pain refused to reach his ears. He turned to the crowd, seeking out one in particular. "Phantom! Bring me Metalax!"

Kikio, Arrowing, and Shade all turned and looked at Phantom, waiting and watching to see what he would do.

Regretting his actions, but not wanting to get in trouble with General Meta Knight, he roused from his chair and spread his wings to go fetch Metalax for Meta.

"You coward!" Shade screamed at him. Everyone was surprised with the young shadow's sudden fierceness.

When Phantom landed down in the Arena with Metalax in hand Shade jumped clear of the rail and darted towards Phantom.

Meanwhile, Erratima had heard everything that was going on around him then heard a pair of footsteps. Erratima's eyes shot open wide. He recognized those footsteps. Though he could not see his young shadow, he knew it had to be him. Erratima screamed in protest, "My shadow Shade! Do not let vengeance take over your actions! Yield!"

Shade threw a teal orb of burning plasma at Phantom, but deliberately missed by just centimeters.

Phantom knew Shade could have hit him. Despite the shadow's warning, he handed Metalax to Dark Meta Knight.

Dark Meta held the deadly weapon up to his gaze. Metalax was a whip and as its name suggests, it was made entirely out of metal. Instead of a single leather strap like the previous whip had, Metalax had three long wires. One was thick, one was braided, and the last was almost as thin as a strand of hair with small weights tied to it so that it would follow through with the swing and not flail wildly. Together, they cut through Erratima who finally emitted a scream of pain and agony as he stood helplessly before it.

As the whip Metalax fell upon his back for the fifth lash, Erratima knew that he only had a matter of seconds before he would go out cold. It would be relieving to allow nausea to provide such an escape from the pain that overwhelmed him. That thought dissolved into nothing as he watched WolfWrath explode out of the Mountain and immediately set pace for her distant target.

Slowly, despite the sting of the whip and the cruel, lingering spell of nausea, Erratima spread his four wings. They pumped powerfully, freeing him from his chains. Swiftly, he swooped down to retrieve his claw gloves then flew back up to the window. He turned and lifted a hand in farewell, nodded to his shadow, Shade, and sending one last glare at Nightmare before breaking through the glass and disappearing into the midnight sky.

Beams of white light fell upon his friends below. Not soon after they realized that it was the moon. They watched as General Meta Knight flew to the shattered window and were shocked when Nightmare raised a hand to stop him.

"But my lord! He could ruin our plan!" Dark Meta Knight protested.

"So what?" Nightmare said confidently, "We've already won the war. It is only the little battles that we have yet to triumph over. Go feast and be free of worry."

Dark Meta nodded then motioned for the remaining four to follow him. Reluctantly, they did.

Before he allowed himself to obey, Shade lifted a clenched fist. Plasma fire burned over it like his new found it subsided.

He'd get revenge one of these days, but like Shade was about everything, he would be patient. Then Shade stepped into false submission, fooling everyone around him was one skill Master Erratima had taught him well. Shade was ready to unveil himself from the shadows he had lingered in since he'd first arrived. It was time he proved his worth.

**Sweey: Over 5,ooo words! Now how's that for service? :) If you have any questions about species or characters ask me without hesitance. I'll be glad to answer. Also, if you'd like to use any of my OC's your are welcome to as long as you ask and give me at least an idea of what their roll is in your story. Anyways, here's the FIRST chapter of many. :) Btw, General Meta Knight is the same as Dark Meta Knight, k? Comments, questions, concerns, advice? Throw it at me in a review! ^_^ Later Gators!**


	2. In the Stillness

_**Sweey: **_**Why heelooo dere! **** It's been a while since I've done any work on this story, eh? :D I decided to finish the Lightning Knight, which might I add was a HUGE success! Well wait no longer! Here's the next chapter. This one I admit is a bit of a romantic chap, but some of us appreciate that, don't we? And of course, it will be interrupted by some scene of fear and sadness…. Meaning epic dialogue to make the story unfold into the right status…. SO LET US CONTINUE onward…. **

_**Chapter 2 In the Stillness**_

"Farewell Sir Meta Knight, we'll be seeing you soon," Sir Arthur said as Meta prepared to board his starship. Then a familiar flaming spear came into view over the horizon, followed by the stern faces known well to all.

"Thorn, Edge!" Arthur greeted the Amasi warriors, "What ever are you doing here!"

Thorn's face was stern and aggrieved. It was evident he was here to report bad news, "There was an attack on Shiver Star. I think you should need to see the results. The survivors claim it to be the work of a single Demon beast. Please, you must come quickly."

Sir Arthur nodded then turned to Meta, "Here is where we depart. Go visit your family. I'll send your next objective when the time comes."

"But sir!" Sir Meta Knight again tried to protest.

Sir Arthur turned and looked sternly upon Meta, "Go."

Meta Knight frowned beneath his mask then turned, boarding his gray starship.

Sir Arthur turned to Thorn, "Lead the way."

…

**Despite how reluctant he had been to leave, Meta's excitement grew as he neared his** home, planet Cathica.

As soon as he landed his ship in the courtyards of Castle Cathica or as the Ivoians called it, Osiyedi Fortress, he quickly entered the first corridor. There he was greeted by former butler and now secretary of the queen, Kindle.

"My king! What a surprise! The queen shall be most pleased and thrilled to see you!" Kindle declared, "Shall I announce your arrival to her?"

Meta shook himself, "I'd like to surprise her myself. Where is she?"

…

**Athenya glanced at Meta's empty throne her heart longing for him to be there.**

"My queen, this boy came into my forge and destroyed many of my silver sculptures! What should his punishment be?"

She considered the question for a moment, though before she could speak her answer, a cavernous, silky voice cut in.

"Take him up as your shadow, Silversmith Keni. Teach him your skills and then he may come to appreciate the art of a great and skilled silversmith such as yourself."

Everyone in the throne room stared in utter shock at the sudden appearance of their king. Hastily they fell on their faces and bowed.

Athenya turned quickly in delight and surprise at Meta in his throne. He had abandoned his mask and was instead wearing his crown of silver. He turned and looked at her, a smile breaking his lips apart.

"What? Surprised to see me?"

Athenya's mouth could form no words as she was in such delight.

"For now, let us listen to the plights of our people," he said, offering his hand to her and she held it.

After they finished they took a long walk through the many fields of their kingdom. Farmers and merchants that they met along the way often held conversations with them and gave them much respect as they were valued as king and queen.

When the sun beamed bright from above, they reached the Raven Woods where they laid again together beneath the very oak tree that their love had first sprouted beneath, long ago.

"I missed you, Meta Knight," Athenya whispered as she moved closer to his warmth, "What brings you here?"

"Should I have a reason to want to come and bask in your beauty?" Meta asked her, smiling slightly as he always did.

Athenya blushed, "I suppose not." She draped her arms over him.

"Mmm…" Meta smiled, "It seems as though my wife is in need of some attention."

"Dire need my king," Athenya added in mock desperation, rubbing her cheek against his.

Meta could feel her long lashes against his cheek, like the delicate kisses that butterflies gave when they perched on your skin. He placed a hand tenderly on her cheek and smiled.

"How is our daughter?"

"She is well," Athenya replied, "She is with Randal at his cabin."

"So, you let her become his shadow after all?" Meta Knight pulled her closer.

"Why yes, she begged to. She had wanted terribly to go with you and become a Star Warrior and being Sir Randal's shadow was the closest thing she could get to," Athenya replied.

"I know," Meta said quietly, sadness apparent in his deep voice.

"What is it?" Athenya asked quietly.

Meta looked at her, his eyes a slight shade of dark blue, "It's just that…" he paused, searching for the right words, "I pray that this war is over before she does have to become a warrior. My greatest wish is that she will never have to face the corrupt darkness that Nightmare has spread across this once pure universe and her innocence taken from her against her will."

Athenya nodded slowly, "My heart shares that wish."

For a moment, silence fell between the two of them and they listened to the wind rustle the leaves of the trees and the distant roaring of the ocean.

"Come, why don't we go visit her?" Athenya suggested, gaining her feet.

Meta nodded smiling, "Excellent idea," he agreed, following her example.

Sir Randal's cabin lay deep in the far eastern side of the Raven Woods. Like Thorn, he craved solitude but enjoyed the company of people as well. A very strange way to be, therefore he lived in a more foreboding area of the forest to keep villagers from wandering in without permission. Though he was close enough to the villages to be able to satisfy his sudden cravings for company as well as in cases of danger where he could come and fight off whatever was oppressing the people if need be.

They arrived there in moments. Meta smiled as his eyes caught sight of his daughter practicing with a spear.

The girl had grown a great deal since last he had seen her. She had her mother's same emerald green eyes save they were just a few shades lighter. Since Athenya was a light shade of yellow and Meta was a deep, rich blue, their daughter had inherited a lovely, pastille green as well as a pair of magenta feet from Meta's dark purple feet and Athenya's vermillion pair.

"Come on Amina! Whack at it! Get through my defenses!" Randal demanded.

As Randal stepped sideways to dodge her assault, Meta's foot tripped him, allowing the girl to slip through Randal's impenetrable guard.

"What in blazes just happened?" Randal exclaimed as he stood dusting himself.

"Father!"

Meta's arms opened wide as his daughter ran to embrace him.

"Hello Amina."

Randal came and stood beside Athenya who stood watching blissfully at her daughter's reunion with her father, "I see the king has finally returned home."

"Yes," Athenya said, almost too full of joy to speak.

"For how long?" Randal asked.

"I wish I could stay forever," Meta began, turning to face them, "But the war is still being fought."

A solemn silence followed his words. Randal however, finally broke through that silence.

"Amina is doing very well in her training," he began, trying to spark a new conversation.

"I believe it. She is doing excellent from what I had just witnessed," Meta agreed. He glanced down at his daughter beside him who was beaming at his praise.

"How is old Anduin Thorn and his young shadow faring?" Randal asked, assuming that Meta had seen his old friend.

Meta shrugged, "I saw them just before I left, but I had no chance to uphold a conversation with them. Thorn had come to report to Sir Arthur about a massacre that had happened on Shiver Star. I heard no details, save for one."

"And what was that?" Athenya asked him.

"The massacre was the work of one Demon beast, so the survivors claim," Meta grew very grave as he discussed the matter.

"What kind of Demon beast?" Amina wondered aloud.

Meta turned and looked deep into the innocent eyes of his daughter and hesitated before answering, "One thing for sure, it had to be a beast of fire."

Amina nodded in understanding, "That makes sense, only a fire Demon beast could create such a massacre on a planet made of ice but wouldn't it need some sort of immunity to water."

Meta dipped his head down once, "Or merely tolerant of water, but Nightmare has no such beast. That's why it is such a mystery to the Galaxy Soldier Army."

"Come, why don't we all go inside my cabin and enjoy some honey milk and cookies?" Randal suggested, inching his way towards his cabin. As they walked towards it, Randal caught Meta staring at him with a testing smirk.

"What?" he asked.

Meta's grin broadened, "I didn't know you knew how to cook."

Randal shrugged, smiling, "A man's gotta eat you know!"

"He sure does and it looks like you could spare a few meals," Meta replied jokingly.

Randal scowled in mock irritation, murmuring crossly about the matter, though the irritation subsided instantly when his eyes caught sight of the plate of various cookies sitting in the middle of his table.

…

**Sir Arthur quietly entered the control deck of the Battleship Quentari to answer to **Thorn's request. Inside, he was as nervous as a wheelie in a room full of broken glass and nails, but he composed a stern, calm, collected outward appearance to those around him.

Thorn's gaze lifted to look at him through the reflection of the screen as he approached the kingly Ivoian's side.

"Sir Arthur, we will reach the sight in a matter of moments. I wanted you to see it from the ship's view so you may see the true extensity of the assault." Thorn spoke in a quavering voice.

Sir Arthur nodded then glanced at Thorn's shadow, Edge. He noticed a single tear sliding down the young Ivoian's cheek. The youthful shadow quickly wiped it away before there was any further notice and assumed his usual emotionless demeanor.

"There it is…" Thorn whispered in dismayed awe.

When Sir Arthur's gaze fell upon the sight of the marred planet, he felt as though he had had the breath knocked out of him. Now he understood that tear that had escaped Edge's eye.

Shiver Star, which had once been called the pearl of the galaxies, was now scarred with a black splotch from the terrible flame that had left it behind, as though some careless passerby had knocked over an inkwell on a priceless pearl. It was a devastating sight and it broke their hearts to see such a beautiful in such a tattered, smoldered state.

Thorn sighed dismally, "Now that you understand how truly terrible this attack was, we will go down to walk among the dead flames."

Sir Arthur could only nod in reply. It was too horrible to speak.

…

**When Thorn finally landed the Battleship Quentari on the charred landscapes of **Shiver Star, Sir Arthur, Thorn, and his shadow, Edge all trod off the ship, their feet meeting the ash remains of what was once of the living.

They continued onward until they reached what looked like could have once been a village. Burned corpses, marred beyond recognition littered the area about them.

Sir Arthur threw a glance at Thorn's shadow, Edge and could once again see tears streaming from his face from where they had gathered in the youth's eyes as though the young Ivoian was recalling some terrible scene of his past. Arthur then looked at the grave face of Thorn who too looked aggrieved by their surroundings.

A weighty sigh passed from his lips and Thorn met his gaze.

"It's an awful sight, isn't it?" he asked in a hushed voice, as though the dead could still hear them.

Arthur nodded then spoke, his strong, courageous voice faltering as he did so, "Such an evil bastard Nightmare is. It's like he thinks the universe is his playroom and we're all his little toys. He bashes us around and kills us as if we bear no feelings. It's revolting."

Thorn nodded, his face growing even dourer at the mention of the Emperor of Darkness. Oh how he hated him! Nightmare had killed his wife and only daughter, leaving him with absolutely nothing left to live for and gave him this terrible scar to remind him of the tragedy each time he met his reflection.

He traced the N-shaped scar that Nightmare had carved over his left eye not once, but twice. A little trickle of blood crept from the corner and mingled with a sole tear as it slid slowly down his cheek, tickling his skin as though in attempt to cheer him up. He quickly wiped it away before anyone could take any notice.

Sighing, he looked to the horizon. As far as the eye could see, black scared the once snow-white lands of Shiver Star.

Thorn threw a worried glance to his young shadow. Though Edge appeared unaffected by the scene, Thorn could tell through the boy's eyes that the young Ivoian was falling apart with grief on the inside.

The Amasi warrior grit his teeth in fury. Nightmare would soon pay for all his evil deeds and Thorn would deliver, no matter what the consequences.

…

**Erratima moved to another patch of shadows. He was close behind Wolfwrath now **and he stood nervously in the darkness. Praying that this approach would work, he grimaced from the possible consequences that entered his mind if it should fail. He drew in a large breath and shook himself of the dark potentials, gathering his thoughts together as he walked out into the open.

Wolfwrath growled as he approached her, "What do you want Erratima?"

'_Well that's a relief, at least she still remembers my name,' _thought Erratima as he stepped forward, "You don't have to do this Cat."

Wolfwrath, without warning, slashed her claws across Erratima's chest and the tall knight staggered back, looked up at her in pained confusion, and then crumpled to the ground, dead.

At first Wolfwrath was horrified by her actions, and then she stopped, smiling cruelly and snickered. She wouldn't have to hunt for a meal tonight.

_**Sweey:**_ **….. told you it'd freak you out…. Please review! :D I WANT THEM! ^_^**


	3. Kaput Arousing

_**Sweey: **_**Wow, so I have had a whole week of snow days! ^_^ hurray! :D I'm gonna try to get plenty of work done on this story so that I can have a head start. ;) Well, enjoy this next chapter. I am drinking tea and listening to Modern Composers (classical stuff) and discovered that the Moonlight Sonata really reminds me of Meta Knight a lot. Well anyways, hopefully I'll shut up long enough and not fall asleep while writing this chapter! XD Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 3 Kaput Arousing**_

Meta awoke, slowly opening his glittering, white eyes and smiled. What a night it had been! He turned to gaze upon his sleeping beauty until her eyes fluttered open. When she did however, Meta was immediately concerned for her.

Instead of her eyes being their usual bright emerald color, they were a yellow-orange, outlined with blood red.

"Athenya?" Meta took her hand in his own. The worry was evident in his quaking voice, "Athenya are you feeling well?"

"M-Meta?" she inched closer to him and he gently planted a kiss on her forehead. It was boiling hot to touch.

"Athenya, you have a fever. I'm going to get a cold cloth," he began to slip out of bed when their butler, Kindle and their maid, Jessa entered.

"Jessa, you go fetch some ice and a doctor," Kindle told the made and obediently she left in haste. Kindle turned then to Meta Knight, "Sire Meta, shall I go fetch Dr. Obasi?"

Meta nodded and looked fearfully at Athenya as her fever began to take effect, causing her body to tremble as though she had been paralyzed with fear.

"Meta!" she whispered.

In a flash of motion, Meta moved to her side, "Shh, what is it my love? I am here with you."

Athenya looked at him and smiled, though it was almost distant and cold, "I love you."

Meta managed a smile as best as he could, "I love you too my dear."

"Meta, I had a terrible nightmare. You and I were separated and I saw….I saw _him_," her voice faltered with fear. Meta knew immediately that _him_ was referring to Nightmare, "He took me to a room where you were being tortured. Then he dragged me to a small white room and left me alone there. Suddenly blackness hit me and I-I suppose I went unconscious. When I woke up in my dream," she paused in horror and to catch her breathe. Meta leaned closer as she continued barely above a whisper, "I awoke and in my hand I held a sword. I was on a battlefield standing before you saying terrible things to you. You looked so confused and hurt, I stopped. Then a white flash came and with that flash came a voice. _Tear him apart_ it said and I…. I-I killed you…" tears began to stream down her face and Meta's hands were constantly at work wiping them away.

Slowly, Athenya embraced Meta and he held her until she fell asleep again.

She slept on through the morning, all afternoon, all through the next night and into the following morning. Several times, Meta had tried to awaken her but to no avail. Often she tossed and turned as though having another terrible nightmare. it was like she had been poisoned into such a state.

When she finally did wake up, there was something obviously very wrong with her that no doctor in the kingdom could explain. Even Randal who was skilled in herbs and medicines as well as magic couldn't seem to enlighten the matter.

This turned Meta knight into a nervous wreck. He paced back and forth along the bedside frantically and furiously as his beloved slept.

He, the legendary Sir Meta Knight, leader of the Star Warriors who had defeated countless trials and defied all odds could do absolutely nothing to help her. He couldn't even name her illness.

"Sire Meta Knight!" the voice of Kindle resounded like an avalanche in Meta's head causing him to cringe as though his fuse had finally met the bomb.

"What?" he snapped heatedly.

"Sir Arthur has arrived. Shall I give him entry?" Kindle asked.

Meta nodded, still glaring into the nothingness before him. Athenya whimpered softly in her sleep and instantly he was at her side, his hand clinging onto hers.

"I am sorry about the queen's state but Meta; we need you now more than ever." Sir Arthur said quietly after he entered the room.

Meta's eyes flickered red as he met the gaze of Sir Arthur. Then they shifted to a bright pink as he saw thorn and Edge standing on either side of him. A ray of hope now shown down on his shattered heart, promising to piece it back together yet again.

"Thorn, Thorn thank God you are here! Can you help her?" Meta begged to know.

Thorn nodded gravely, "I'll do everything I can."

Slowly, he made his way to Athenya's side and Meta slipped out of his way, watching anxiously as Thorn gently lifted up her eyelid unveiling her fiery, orange eyes that stared blankly skyward.

Thorn's expression changed drastically from it's stern stature to completely aggrieved, "She has been possessed…" he choked, "by Dark Matter."

The room was struck with silence.

"I will do my best to free her, but I must do a few tasks in preparation beforehand," he said then looked to his young shadow, "Edge, come with me." Together, their feet uncannily made not a sound as they left the room.

Meta immediately returned to Athenya's side and was holding her hand, stroking it gently with his thumb.

"I trust Thorn will be of aid to her," Sir Arthur spoke softly.

Meta nodded, unable to speak for fear if he uttered a single syllable, he'd burst uncontrollably into tears in front of his leader. He simply could not do such a thing.

Athenya groaned and shifted restlessly and Meta watched her in fear. He prayed that Thorn would be able to help her, to save her.

….

**Arrowing and Shade walked on either side of Dark Meta Knight as they headed for **their room. Dark Meta had just announced that he was about to send his next attack on Rock Star.

He turned to his two followers as the entered the room, "I am going to go tell Nightmare my plan. I will return in a few hours." With that, he slipped out of the room and closed the door behind him. As he walked down the hall, he met Kikio.

She bowed her head in show of respect and Meta lifted his hand for her to rise.

"You my lady do not bow to me," then he went on his way without so much as a good bye.

Confused and slightly disturbed, Kikio turned down the hall and went into the knights' apartment.

Phantom was lying on his top bunk reading one of the many books that filled the two large book cases in the room and Shade was contentedly listening to Arrowing rant on about something.

"I cannot take this anymore! This is it!" he growled angrily as he stood abruptly from his chair, upsetting it, "I'm going to go warn Erratima and Sir Meta Knight!" When he turned to grab his bow and quiver he bumped into Kikio.

"You're leaving?" she asked fearful of his answer, "But… but why?"

"Wolfwrath will be near Rock Star soon. When the Galaxy Soldier Army and Meta Knight arrive, Wolfwrath will become more violent and Erratima himself could possibly be killed! I cannot just stand here and do nothing while my friends are in peril! They saved my life years ago, now it is time for me to return that favor," Arrowing replied firmly.

Kikio frowned. This wasn't the humorous Arrowing that she knew and loved. No, this was a new side to him where is loyalty and determination outdueled his joking manner, uncertainty, and ultimately his fear of Nightmare.

"I'll go with you," Shade offered quietly.

"No, if we both go, General Meta Knight will become too suspicious of the rest of you. I'll come back for you soon," he turned to Kikio and smiled, "And you especially."

With that, he threw his salmon-pink cape over his shoulders and tossed his light, green hat with its pink feather of panache on his head. He snatched a few items which he placed in his pack as well as a large hunting knife then, he was gone.

Kikio and Shade exchanged glances and then turned and looked at Phantom who was still content reading his book.

"What?" he growled when he caught them staring.

The two said nothing and instead continued glaring at him. _'This is your entire fault,'_ their eyes seemed to say.

Phantom glared back, his glowing yellow-orange eyes traced with a hint of reddish-pink that swirled in his eyes like oil in water, "I swear you all are over reacting."

Shade growled beneath his linen exterior, "You're a coward and a fool Phantom Hendon and more extremely, a traitor."

Phantom's dull, yellow-orange eyes scowled at the young, black Cathican, "Glad to know you can talk!"

Shade rolled his eyes in the very same way that his master, Erratima, often did and he grew very sarcastic, "At least I don't have an ugly mask screwed to my face." His imitation of the sarcastic Ivoian was uncanny.

Phantom's eyes flashed a pale green in caveat and a low rumble came beneath his mask, "You keep acting too much like that cynical freak Ivoian, Erratima, you may very well share his punishment!"

"His punishment? What exactly did Master Erratima do wrong?" Kikio butted into the conversation.

Phantom glared daggers at her. He then grew mockingly pleasant and slipped off his mask, revealing his reddish pink skin, a pair of yellow-gold eyes, and a stern face that resembled Meta Knight's very closely, "Come over here dear and I'll tell you." He grinned menacingly and Kikio stared at him wide-eyed.

"Absolutely not! I'll have you know that I refuse to be treated like that!" she crossed her arms and turned her back on him.

"Well, it seemed to work just find with Meta and Arrowing, but I guess you're just not my type, now are you?" Phantom said, slipping his mask back on.

Kikio blushed and glared at him then turned to Shade, "I'm sorry but I cannot stay here. I'll be in my room if you need an escape from this creep." She ignored the intense glare and chuckle that Phantom sent for her.

"Gladly," Shade replied. He followed Kikio out the door then paused and looked at Phantom before closing it. "You went too far this time Phantom Hendon, too far." Then the door closed, leaving Phantom there alone with his books.

_**Sweey:**_** I've been typing too long… meh. I'm ending this chapter here. :3 hope you all don't mind. I got my older sis addicted to Hoshi no Kaabii and she's been pestering me to watch some, my cat is meowing at me for food, and I want to play Zelda Majorah's Mask…. So toodlooo! ^_^ Leave me some of those reviews pleasie! :D**


	4. These are Dark Matters

_**Sweey: **_**Lookie at me! Being such a persistent little bug…. MUAHAHA I'm listening to a whole bunch of Kirby music. If you're interested, use this link.**

.com/playlist/21375041035/standalone

(If you want to get the full effect of this first part of the chapter, listen to track 53 or 54- the playlist is entirely instrumental)

**This all proves I'm the world's biggest dork. Well, without further ado…. Another very interesting chapter. Lol I was listen to track # 9 while typing this first part…. It made me laugh hysterically. It fits but it doesn't. It's like putting the left shoe on your right foot…. XD haha**

_**Chapter 4 These are Dark Matters**_

Kikio stepped silently into the moonlit dining room where General Meta Knight had called her to. He was sitting at the end of a small table set for two and stood to pull back her chair for her before taking his seat again.

"I'm glad you could come tonight on such a short notice," he said. His voice as usual was deep and smooth, like a thunderstorm in the desert.

"It's no problem… I guess…" Kikio said skeptically.

Dark Meta raised a hidden brow, "Good. Now I must ask, why did Arrowing leave in such a rush?"

Kikio shrugged, "He never said."

"I'm sure," Dark Meta murmured, and then his demeanor changed entirely. "My lady, have I told you that you look absolutely breathtaking tonight." He stood and brought her hand to where his mouth would be if he weren't wearing his mask.

Kikio rolled her eyes mentally and blushed outwardly, "No, my lord, you hadn't."

"Then I should say it a thousand times before I match your beauty with my words," he mused.

Kikio flushed slightly, "General Meta I-I…"

He placed a finger over her lips, "Shh don't speak, and allow me."

Kikio's eyes widened.

"You're eyes shine like the stars of the galaxies and penetrate my soul. With each touch you thaw the ice that has held my heart captive in the dark for so long…" he paused the stroked her cheek gently then pulled her to her feet, "Come, dance with me."

As he said so an orchestra began to perform in the background the moonlight sonata.

He held her close as they swayed about the room to the music. He slipped her hand under his mask and over his beating heart beneath. Kikio's heart began to beat faster as he slipped it off completely revealing his face.

Meta stepped back, placing a single black rose between his teeth and twirled her around as they continued to dance. He dipped her down and handed her the single black rose.

"For you, the one who has enslaved my heart," he said smiling as his lips met hers.

Kikio broke apart from him slowly, "I-I am sorry General Meta Knight. I must go."

With those words spoken, she left Dark Meta there alone in the moonlight.

…

**Erratima heaved himself over the cliff side with ragged gasps passing from his parted lips. **He had escaped just moments after Wolfwrath had claimed him dead and wrapped a sliver of his cape around the three deep gashes in his chest from her claws.

He smiled. He knew that if Cat had really wanted to kill him, she would have sliced off his head. That was the reason he still pursued her for he knew that there was still good in her. Though he was cautious and kept his distance.

Erratima looked over the horizon from the cliff side he'd climbed and discovered that a village lay to the north, resting directly in the middle of Wolfwrath's path. She'd be here in a matter of moments and another massacre would repeat itself like it had on Shiver Star. His fists clenched, no, he could not just stand here while he was still breathing.

With a deep breath and a wince from the pain, he unfolded his two pairs of leathery, bat-like wings. The first pair was small and overlapped a set of massive, five pronged ones. Quickly he took to the air and swooped down to the village below.

When he reached it he hid his wings in his cape and moved within the village in search for the leader. As soon as he found him he began to consult with him.

"Sir, there is a very dangerous demon beast headed right for this village. It massacred an entire planet and it won't cease to do the same here."

The man studied Erratima closely, "You look terrible…. What is your name?"

"Emit," Erratima answered. It was time to shed off that terrible title and reclaim his true identity.

"Very well, we will evacuate. You seem to know what you're talking about," the man turned to one of the messengers, "Have the people evacuate immediately! Leave behind unnecessary items and pack lightly. We leave in an hour."

Emit smiled. Things might actually turn out for the better….

…

"**Do you think you can help her?" Meta asked, fear evident in his eyes. **

Thorn's gaze dropped, "I'll do the best I can."

Sir Arthur glanced at Edge, it was clear to him that the two Amasi warriors were terribly nervous.

Thorn stood then turned to Sir Arthur and Sir Meta Knight, "Please, I don't want you two getting possessed if this creature decides to do so when I cast it out. So if you would do me a favor and step out, I'd appreciate that."

Hesitantly Arthur did so, followed by a very reluctant and nervous Meta.

"Edge, you know what to do," Thorn whispered.

Edge nodded and placed four, unlit candle sticks on either side of the room. He then took a bucket of a sweet smelling liquid, lavender nectar, and poured it over the floor. Lastly, he placed a crown made entirely of diamonds on Athenya's head. He turned to Thorn and they nodded to each other.

Thorn lifted his hands leaving Ali, his spear, to stand balancing on its own. He then spoke in a deep, ethereal voice,

"Sebelum Cahaya telah menetapkan,

Ketika nyala api ini telah memenuhi,

Jiwa menutup hatinya,

Mei gelap ini menjadi menjadi salah satu bahagian

Dan lari tempat ini,

tanpa jejak lain._"_

At those words, Ali's flame scattered to the four unlit candles. The diamonds crown on Athenya's head began to glow and the flames met the center diamond, spun in a pillar then engulfed her in a white light.

Suddenly a mass of black matter came raging out and racing towards Edge. Thorn's eyes widened and he leapt in front of his shadow before Dark Matter could change course. It sunk into Thorn and he staggered back holding his head.

Ali, returned to the spear in Thorn's hand, burning a dark, wine-purple as Thorn stood shaking himself.

Sir Arthur and Meta Knight rushed in. Athenya was awake, but Thorn was trembling. For some reason though, Dark Matter was not strong enough to totally possess him.

Thorn turned to his shadow, "Come. We must depart."

Edge nodded, worry evident for his master was evident in his eyes, but he went without further question.

Meta ran to Athenya and embraced her then Sir Arthur spoke, "Now that the queen has been revived, you must come with me to our home base."

Sir Meta Knight nodded, it was time for him to depart.

_**Sweey:**_ **Everyone seemed so disappointed about Emit/Erratima's death I could just kill him off like that…. So yeah, well and he has a very important role that I forgot about…. Heh heh…. Anyways…. I TRICKED YOU! So now, Thorn's possessed by Dark Matter…? Is this one of Nightmare's plots or is Dark Matter even PART of the big picture? Boy this is confusing…. O_O **

**This is what Thorn said. I used Mayan because it's such a pretty language and not many speak it…. or so I assume. :3 I'm probably very wrong. **

**Before the Light has set,**

**When this flame has met,**

**The covered soul of her heart,**

**May this dark being become one part…**

**And flee this place,**

**Without another trace.**

**With that being said… PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	5. A Stranger Tale

**Sweey:**_** Sorry about the setback guys. It's been a hard few months. I officially have carpal tunnel in my right hand (dominate) which is a painful nerve disease that is enflamed by writing and drawing…. which I do ALL the time. Anyways, here it goes. I wasn't actually planning to have Thorn get possessed by Dark Matter…. It just sort of happened! ;3 *glares at Thorn* Anywho, so without further ado (and without my handy dandy notes of the storyline) I'm going to attempt to continue on to the next chapter while sitting in class with nothing to do….! You see, I typically am three or four chapters ahead of my typed chapters. That way, I can look back and have something to look at while I'm working on the next chapter. Therefore each chapter is constructed by two drafts: a written draft and a typed-edited draft. Another thing…. Awesome Person…. You'll be very happy with this chapter as a certain character whom MOST of you will recognize (which I also need to update) will be making his first appearance in this vast explanation of Meta Knight's past… :3 without further ado, ENJOY! **_

_**Chapter 5: A Stranger Tale**_

**Thorn waved his hand towards a location on the map of the Milky Way Galaxy. **

Edge's eyes squinted in confusion at his master, "To Rock Star, why Rock Star?"

Thorn's blazing eyes looked wearily to him and he spoke as if battling with the dark spirit that had entered the halls of his soul, "I-I have a friend there…. Who may be able to help me… a stranger…. a wanderer…. He'd be there at this time of year, so he said in his most recent letters." Thorn draped a weak hand over Edge's shoulder, "Boy, I've not much time… fly…"

Edge nodded and immediately set to work. Whenever Thorn called him boy, he knew that that was equivalent to language he'd not utter to the likes of innocence. Times were grave so they had to fly and fly with God speed.

….

They reached the planet known as Rock Star in a matter of hours. Its original name was Dessertia by its citizens. It was the fraternal twin planet to Ize or Shiver Star as foreigners called it.

"Where, Master Thorn would you like me to land?" Edge asked gently.

"There," he gestured weakly to a small village on the map, "There's a port nearby the village."

Edge nodded, and then slipped the ship downward towards the designated location. It wasn't long that they arrived upon the hot, desert-like grounds of the planet Rock Star.

Thorn leaned, nearly doubled over on his flaming staff, Ali, who was sputtering and flaring in attempt to defeat the Dark Matter that was within its master. He slowly began to make his way towards a stretch of dry, rock outcrops while Edge shadowed behind him.

Not long there after, the two arrived upon a large cave that was seemingly deserted.

"Halt! Galaxy's Wanderer! Drop your weapons!" a superior voice growled from behind. It demanded none other than respect and ultimately obedience. However, Thorn smiled, his brow rising ever so slightly as he continued leaning on his staff.

"You never change Stranger…" Thorn said softly as he turned to face the Wanderer, "Don't you recognize an old friend?"

….

**He had to keep moving. **No matter how much he wanted to stop, Emit pressed onward in pursuit of Wolfwrath. The village had been saved and already Wolfwrath was moving farther into the core populations of Rock Star. They had left the previous planets behind just days ago as she hunted for her target closer and closer to where she predicted he'd be.

There was no telling what would happen when she finally found Sir Meta Knight and Emit had not a clue as to what he would do. As he thought and tracked on he saw a strange yet familiar shadow flash across the sky but disregarded it as he wasn't altogether too familiar with the creatures of Rock Star so he wasn't exactly alarmed by it. Instead, he continued to the heights of a cliff where he looked down and could easily see the looming beast Wolfwrath that contained his love's being in the red fur of the demon canine's body. No single word could describe the mixture of hatred, fury, and anguish that Emit felt at that moment, but he would not let it drag him down and he left that burden behind as he leapt to the sky above to watch over his love from above.

….

**Arrowing's wings pumped faster than his own beating heart as perspiration streamed from his face and into his eyes but he had little strength left to wipe them clean and so much less time to do what he had come to achieve. **

He had seen Emit tracking Wolfwrath not but an hour ago and he had to get word to Sir Meta Knight and the Galaxy Soldier Army soon. He knew that they had a base located on the other side of the nearest ocean of lava and there, he would find a way to give the news to his old friend.

As he flew on, a tower slowly emerged vertically from the horizon in the midst of the barren wasteland of dry, rock-strewn grounds. A great pennon, or flag, was attached to an improvised flagpole fashioned by a spear with a rough emblem of the Galaxy Soldier Army upon it: the white iris icon with a yellow star at its peak on a navy background and the Ivoian word for peace, vaivo, written below it in a flowing cursive.

"I've made it! I've finally made it!" Arrowing breathed excitedly as he landed just outside the tower's door where he met none other than Vex and Rubim.

"Who be you?" Rubim demanded, taking a step forward, spear in hand.

There was a large _thwack_ as Vex slapped Rubim with the butt of his spear.

"Isn't it obvious! Rubim its Arrowing, one of the Dark Emperor's generals!" Vex snorted disdainfully. He turned with a scowl to Arrowing and crossed his spear with Rubim's, "You shall not pass!"

Arrowing's brows rose and he rolled his eyes to the heavens, "Look, I need to bring news to the head of the Galaxy Army's council!"

"Oh! So you're not that terrible general after all! I mean, you've got no armor, you just got the same face," Rubim pointed out with a stupid grin on his face.

"Well go on in um..." Vex struggled for a name.

"Venton," Arrowing said, shedding off Nightmare's cursed title.

"I see," Vex said, lifting his spear to allow passage to the archer. "Be on your way then."

Venton smiled, bowing slightly, "Thank you greatly." Then he disappeared into the doorway of the tower.

He went through several corridors and staircases before finally reaching his destination. When he entered, all eyes were on him and several of the men stood abruptly in shock.

"Venton?" A masked knight said in shock. He was noble and draped in blue, yellow, and silver. His glowing, yellow eyes were fixed on Venton where he stood before the now closed door.

Venton blinked a few times in shock, "Sir Meta Knightmar-"

"Meta Knight, who is this?" Sir Arthur ordered gutturally, his voice tinted with vexation. They had been discussing vital and classified tactics when the young archer had interrupted with little concern in favor of the consequence of their discussion being exposed.

"This is my friend Venton, who dwelled under Nightmare's Mountain with me while I was there. How he escaped and what his purpose is I do not know."

"I bring grave news, sir," Venton said, his voice barely achieving above a whisper.

Sir Meta Knight's eyes glowed briefly green and Venton knew that his old master was intent on hearing what he had to say.

"Nightmare sent a new demon beast to assassinate you sir…" Venton whispered, "You have to escape!"

With eyes glowing red at the mention of that name, Sir Meta Knight shook his head, "To run is to be defeated. I will stay and fight this new fiend. I've defeated countless beasts that Nightmare has created. This one will be no different."

"Sir please, on this planet, it will be unstoppable!" Venton warned, puzzled as to why his leader was intent on being so pigheaded.

Meta Knight jerked his eyes back to Venton's, wrapping himself in his navy, silk cape. In disgust watched him do so. The gesture severely reminded Venton of Nightmare's similar habit.

"You know I can defeat this fiend and you'll tell me how. Tell me, what are its weaknesses?" Meta asked.

Venton was reluctant to say anything for in doing so, he knew the information he concealed in his mind would not be nearly enough for Sir Meta Knight to defeat Wolfwrath.

"He came all this way only to be so closemouthed about the very information he came to tell us! This is ridiculous!" Sir Falspar muttered crossly.

Venton scowled accusingly at him and Sir Meta Knight continued gazing intently into his eyes, burning to the core.

Sir Dragato stood abruptly, upsetting his chair in the process, "He must be a spy coming here with phony news only to take our plans to the Dark Emperor and we must stop him before he succeeds!"

The other knights and the present Yamikage snatched up their weapons and started for Venton when a low, calm voice stopped them in their tracks.

"You know, a spy would have shot off with a well thought out lie which you probably would have bought and now when this fellow merely keeps his mouth closed in order to protect you mad men you go off and attempt to execute him! Not a wise choice, no not at all."

Sir Arthur blushed and the other men shuffled in embarrassment.

"What makes you so sure he's no spy, Drifter?" Sir Nonsurant demanded somewhat passively.

"You'd think he would have run for cover now that you've all turned your attention to me and your backs on him. So, the question is, could I be a traitor?" Drifter's voice flowed again from the curtains of shadows he dwelled within. "I did just give him a chance to run…. Course he'd not be very wise to do so…" he added with a soft, slightly sinister chuckle.

Sir Arthur glared in concentration for a moment as the other knights looked behind themselves discovering that what Drifter had said was true.

"What would we do with out him?" Falspar muttered.

Drifter snickered softly once more, though much less ominously than before, "Glad you've come to a realization my friends."

"Well, as the chief Wanderer how could we not believe you?" Meta Knight said finally. He then turned to Venton, "Come Venton, join us at the round table."

"Yes come, we are all equals at this table," Sir Arthur declared as he took his seat at the head of the table.

Drifter's hand rested on Arthur's shoulder as the chief Wanderer emerged from out of the shadows and into the light. It was unnerving how the man could seemingly disappear into the background and reappear without a sound. Even Yamikage seemed vaguely startled by Drifter's unexpected re-emergence.

His face was shrouded by a deep hood, which cast a deep shadow over his eyes. He cast it off, revealing an intelligent face elaborated by a thick beard that had various white hairs here flecked among the sea of jet black.

Drifter's attire was of any typical Wanderer. He wore a gray-green cloak held by a black and white feather brooch that symbolized balance in a similar design to yin-yang and a quiver full of arrows stuck out from behind his right shoulder. He held a massive crossbow made of dark wood in one gloved hand and his gauntlets' design reclaimed the feather design of his brooch.

He smiled pleasantly at Venton, "Now please tell us my friend, how do we defeat this chilling beast from hell, Wolfwrath was it?"

Venton's eyes widened in shock, "H-how did you find out?"

"We Wanderers have our ways," Drifter replied vaguely, "Now please, tell us."

…..

"I can't say it'll be easy to help you, Anduin…" Stranger admitted, "But I'll tell you it can be done."

"Well I'm glad to know. Please, let's get it done quickly!" Thorn growled.

Had they been able to see his face, they'd have seen Stranger's brow rise considerably from beneath the hood he always wore.

"Keep yourself together Thorn; I'll take care of it! I just need to gather a few supplies…" Stranger explained gently. He turned to Edge, "Stay with your master, I'll be back."

…..

**Sweey:**_** Alright, yet another chapter complete. :) Again, forgive my late update. I've been experiencing some…. Weird times… yeah. I FOUND A NEW FAD TO OBSESS ABOUT! :D *ppft!*–like I need anything else!- Anyways, so I got a forty dollar game for only twenty bucks! It's an epic samurai game called Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes. Lemme ask you this…. WHY DO I always choose the most epic characters? Heh okay, so my fav character from it is very full of himself but just as epic. Mysterious and egocentric AND blue like a certain masked knight we all know… and very sarcastic and rash like a fellow named Emit…. Not only that but he wields SIX katanas like claws…. ALSO like Emit. There's also an anima about it… which my older sis is beggin me to go watch with her. :3 I'm glad to be back and hopefully I'll be more regular about this. :) So, I've one more question I must ask… WOULD you like me to update the novel I'm working on so you can enjoy and give me feedback? It has all my OC's in it, save they are not….. EXACTLY the same…. Including being Kirbyfied as I like to call it. :3 So, how'd you like this chapter? :D**_


	6. Red Fog

_**Sweey:**__** Well, today was… interesting. I've had several readers say to me, "UPDATE THIS STORY ALREADY!" I've also heard some are wishing the chapters were longer…. so… in honor of their requests, I'm doing just that. BUT, in return, I expect a plethora (a lot) of reviews! :D haha with that being said, READ! (and review) Alright, Dark Matter… will be talking through someone (obvious) but I'll write it as that person talking. ;D kk?**_

_**Chapter 6: Red Fog**_

**Thorn was trembling in an unconscious state.** Ali, the flame that rested on Thorn's spearhead, sputtered and danced fretfully as though concerned for its master's poor condition. Sweat beaded upon the old Ivoian's brow as his gray-white hair darkened from moisture and stuck to his face. His chest heaved with each breath as though the mere art of breathing was foreign to his body.

Edge sat beside his dear mentor, holding the older Ivoian's hand which grasped Edge's with an iron grip as the Amasi warrior fought the demon within him.

Frowning, Edge looked briefly over his shoulder as though expecting the Wanderer known as Stranger would appear there. Thorn had slipped into this frightful state an hour or so after the Wanderer had left for the ingredients of the antidote. It worried Edge tremendously. What if Stranger had been delayed, or worse, killed? Edge knew one thing for sure; they were running short of time.

"Master Thorn," he whispered, hoping that perhaps his voice would penetrate his mentor's mind, "Please wake up. Don't leave me like this. I-I can't make it. Without my master, I'll fade like a shadow into the nothingness that is the darkness."

Thorn stirred in his unconscious state, mumbling something inaudible. Edge's heart leapt to his throat as he began to hope that Thorn might be able to get through this. Then Thorn's eyes flipped opened, revealing the burning eyes that replaced the wise gray that once flooded around his pupils before the fateful encounter with Dark Matter. Slowly, Thorn sat up and turned his flaming gaze upon the pools of blue that belonged to Edge, his young shadow.

There was something unnerving about Thorn's smile as he looked upon Edge, who sat there, frozen beneath those blazing eyes.

Edge's eyes flicked from Thorn's gaze to the flame upon the spear. It was burning not the usual red-pink hue but rather that ominous, wine-purple and immediately Edge was aware of what was happening.

"Dark Matter," Edge hissed with bounds of hatred for the demon that held his master captive.

"Hello boy," he said, though Thorn's voice was unnaturally loud and sounded as though it was a legion of voices joined in for support. Even the lights about the room seemed to dim as his voice thundered from his cavernous chest.

Edge mustered up a fierce glare for the demon to view, but it hurt the young Ivoian to look upon his master with such hatred.

Thorn laughed, "He's my puppet now boy! This is the one I wanted!" With that said, Thorn took two steps to the left after sliding off the bedside to exit through the door.

There was a hiss of steel as the young shadow drew out his dual blades named after the twin planets of Ivo and Elibis. His brows deepened in anger as he yelled to Dark Matter, slipping between his mentor and Dark Matter's escape, "You'll not escape these blades! You're dead Dark Matter!"

A dark chuckle rumbled from the depths of Thorn's chest as he leaned on Ali. It brought fear to Edge's eyes hearing and seeing his dear mentor behaving so sinisterly.

"If you do, wouldn't you be harming your precious Thorn in the process of your petty attempt in ridding the world of me? And in doing so you'd merely kill him allowing me to escape to freedom, perhaps even sending me into you!" Thorn challenged.

Edge froze with despair. He knew that Dark Matter was right and he was helpless to the facts. If he opposed Dark Matter, he risked unintentionally killing Thorn in the assault. Edge's brows grew together as he glared into Thorn's blazing eyes as Dark Matter once again attempted to slip past Edge and through the door.

With Ivo, the white, curved blade, held in his right hand, Edge pointed to Thorn's throat as he spoke directly to Dark Matter, "That doesn't mean you can just leave without a challenge! No, you're not free of me just yet! I am Sir Anduin Isan Thorn's shadow, Edge of the Twin Planets. Therefore, I will never cease hunting you! Got it?"

There was such determination, such grit in those sharp, blue eyes as he spoke those words that Dark Matter gaped for a moment, but then snapped Thorn's jaw shut.

"You are a fool, boy, to be opposing me!" he growled. Thorn's glare was appallingly bloodcurdling that Edge stepped back a moment in face of Dark Matter's anger, but he soon regained three steps forward and held himself in a battle stance.

"Then a fool I shall be!" Edge retorted, holding his blades ready, "Do your worst demon!"

Instead of attacking as Edge had expected Dark Matter would do, an unnerving, spine-chilling smile slithered across Thorn's face as a concave, rumbling chuckle emitted from his throat. Gradually, the chuckle grew into a mad burst of laughter as Thorn threw back his head, eyes wild with amusement.

He then looked abruptly at Edge, still smirking wickedly, "Foolish boy. You can not contain me as I am now!"

Those words puzzled Edge as he was already startled by Thorn's previous actions. Although he was still not convinced with Dark Matter's act and stood unmoving, eyes wide with disturbance from seeing his master in such a bizarre state, though he was stubborn enough to position his ground or perhaps he was too frightened to get clear of Dark Matter.

"Step aside, boy," Thorn said once more, still smiling with dark determination, "And let me pass."

Edge shook his head obstinately and said firmly, "No."

"Very well," Thorn said apathetically, shrugging as if not wanting to reside to doing whatever he was about to perform.

At that moment, Dark Matter pulled out a fraction of himself and by some dark sorcery began to harm Thorn.

Edge watched in frozen horror as Thorn began to gasp for breath, stumbling about the room, holding his throat, skin paling, and wide eyes with the whites reddening. Edge's eyes widened in panic as the N-shaped scar over Thorn's left eye began to give away with fresh blood and the wounds of his past began to resurface upon his flesh.

"STOP!" Edge screamed in terror, "Please stop this madness at once! You can go! You can go! Just stop hurting him!" Tears poured from Edge's eyes as he dropped his swords and bowed submissively, face to the ground, before Thorn.

Thorn let out a hideous laugh, "Good boy. Now, GET OUT OF MY WAY!" His voice escalated in fury as he kicked Edge, not once, but six times in the gut until the boy was stunned on the ground in pain, desperate to catch the wind that had been so cruelly kicked out of him.

"Foolish boy," Thorn growled in disgust as he stepped over Edge's body.

With eyes full of tears and despair, Edge watched the figure of his dear mentor move to exit the room. Then something strange occurred.

A red fog began to blur Edge's vision, his head became light and he glimpsed the figure of Thorn stumble a few steps prior to falling over before finally blacking out cold.

Darkness, that was all he could see as the cold numbed his fingers, crawled up his arms, and encased his entire body. Trembling, he strayed into a dream.

…

**The sun beat down on Emit's face as he trod after the tracks in the barren wasteland. **He'd noteaten a proper meal in days nor had he had fresh water for quite some time. His wound, the three gashes across his chest from Wolfwrath's claws, was beginning to become set with infection. It made it all the more painful to go on. Even flying was exhausting now.

Emit sighed as he glanced above to the cloudless, nearly colorless sky above, "It could be worse…"

Of course, he was right. It was about that time that the howling began.

With eyes widened, Emit stumbled over the hill and looked down as he studied the beast he'd been tracking.

Wolfwrath was pawing the ground angrily, sniffing the air in great drafts, and howling, pointing like a hunting dog to the east: the direction of which Emit would soon discover was the location of the GSA base.

Emit reached down and picked up some sand and allowed it to sift from his hand. The wind blew it towards him and he closed his eyes in despair, grit, and concentration.

"She's caught his sent."

…...

Phantom and Shade sat wearily in their room saying nothing to one another. Phantom, who could care less what anyone thought of him, sat reading another book contently, while Shade resided to practicing creating plasma fire over his fist as he sat at the table in the corner.

"You know, you're starting to act a lot like Emit," Phantom said absentmindedly.

Shade rolled his eyes, "I suppose that'd be a compliment… coming from anyone else under this mountain."

"You learn quickly, young shadow," Phantom mocked.

There was a loud smack as Shade's fist hit the surface of the table, "DON'T call me that."

A snicker emitted from beneath Phantom's mask as he continued to pretend he hadn't heard what the young, round being had said.

Angrily, Shade slipped out of the room and after a series of staircases and hallways, ended up in Kikio's room.

She smiled at him in a sense of kindness, "Hey Shade, have you heard the news?"

"What news?" he asked as he positioned himself on top of a shelf- his usual spot of late.

"Nightmare's appointing a new general," she said excitedly.

"Really? Who?" Shade asked, sitting up from his casual pose.

"He's an ex-Star Warrior so I've heard and is known as one of the greatest warriors in the galaxy," She replied, "Perhaps even the Universe!"

"Wow, that's intense," Shade murmured, "What's his name?"

Kikio shrugged, "Something like… Galactic Knight…."

"Galacta Knight?" Shade stammered, "Master Emit told me about him…"

Kikio cocked herself at Shade, "Yeah?"

"He's exactly what he's made out to be," Shade replied.

"Really? Well, then we've nothing to worry about," Kikio said cheerfully as she handed him a cup of tea.

He took it and smiled. Though, he wasn't too sure this Galacta Knight was all that he remembered him to be.

….

**Sweey:**_** Sorry for the shortening…. But my time was cut short. I'll try to update at least three more times before I start working on Don't Look to the Eyes of a Stranger's sequel. ;D Please review. If you don't know what to say, tell me who your favorite character(s) is/are and why! :D Thanks for reading! LATER GATORS!**_


	7. The Strategy

**Sweey:**_** Well, I've got good news and I've got some bad news…. Prince William and Kate Middleton are getting married on Friday, my Great-Grandma made it back on her feet & got out of the hospital and I'm updating a NEW chapter! :D haha The bad news….My carpal tunnel is getting way worse. Again I did this chapter without my notes so prepare your self for… improvisation. X3 **_

**Chapter 7: The Strategy**

**Edge's eyes broke open to a room of dim light. **He sat up, only to be reminded of the blow that had left him comatose by the colossal headache that panged sharply through his forehead.Edge lay back down and the pain ceased a little, enough for him to notice the indistinct silhouette of Stranger where the Wanderer was perched on a table that rested beside Edge.

Edge looked at him, head cocked in confusion as he tried to piece together the events before he collapsed. Then he recalled the confrontation with Dark Matter who had used Thorn as his puppet and the red fog that had rose to Edge's liberation. Again he looked at Stranger, whose unseen gaze shifted over the left. Edge followed the Wanderer's hidden gaze and discovered Thorn slumbering on the quaint bed again. His sleeping was more serene and his breathing more placid. Even Ali, who had once burned a wine-purple, was now flourishing in its usual red-pink hue.

Hastily, Edge tried to pick himself up off the mat that Stranger had laid out for him to rush to his dear mentor's bedside, but a mighty mitten wrapped in a tattered, black, fingerless glove held him back.

Edge looked up at Stranger, face stricken with frustration that the Wanderer had even dared to stop him from going to Thorn's aid. But the Wanderer's stern, visible features reminded him of why he shouldn't get up. With a soft groan, Edge collapsed back onto the pillow as the jagged pain in his head returned with his attempt to rise again to his feet.

"You need rest, young shadow of Anduin," Stranger said softly using Thorn's first name. He took his seat upon the floor beside Edge's mat and simply said nothing more.

"What was that?" Edge finally asked, referring to the red fog and expecting that Stranger would automatically understand what it was he was talking about.

Stranger exhaled permitting his slight irritation to escape his lungs, "Please, be more specific in defining what this _what_ exactly is."

"The red fog that appeared before Dark Matter was able to flee," Edge added a might coyly. "What was that? Surely whatever it was, I hope it served its purpose."

"As do I, young shadow of Anduin," Stranger replied as he regained his feet and approached Thorn. Then he began pouring a golden liquid into Thorn's mouth and the old Amasi warrior drank deeply of it as he slept.

"How long will he be like this?" Edge asked worriedly.

"A day or more, or perhaps less than a few hours, it is dissimilar for each individual as no one man is the same," Stranger answered plausibly, turning again to Edge. He threw a second glance again at Thorn before taking his seat again on the floor, "I fear that Rock Star is at a risk of war."

"What? Who told you that?" Edge asked fretfully, quite disturbed with the news. The effects of the fog had blown over and he burst to his feet.

"I overheard Nightmare talking with his new general, Galacta," Stranger explained as he too stood to his feet. "He said it was their main target at the time and after their new Demon Beast defeats Sir Meta Knight, they'll swarm the entire planet."

"But Galacta was an officer in the Galaxy Soldier Army! Surely it's a different Galacta and not the noble Cathican knight!" Edge cried out in shock, "I mean he seemed to be so utterly pleased with his rank when I saw him during the promotion ceremony."

"Yes, but anyone can wear a mask," Stranger told Edge perceptively. "It's when they take it off that their true colors are shown. I could have predicted this and I could have stopped it, although this insignificant event may very well alter the course of this war entirely."

"You mean you knew he was going to betray the Galaxy Soldier Army? Why didn't you just stop him then and there?" Edge demanded heatedly.

Stranger looked at him a moment with an emotionless line painted as his lips, as though challenging the young Amasi shadow to continue and Edge flushed with humiliation.

"Young shadow, my orders were clear: To watch his every move, report back, then go back and repeat. I was never once told by the chief to do otherwise and he knew well the consequences. Anduin did too, so do not bear your sick resolve toward me for a decision I did not choose to make," Stranger told him coolly.

"Thorn knew about this?" Edge exploded in shock. He threw his gaze wildly over to where his mentor lay and his tone softened. "If he was aware of all this, then maybe you're right."

Stranger snorted softly, "Well, I deeply appreciate that your misgiving of my reliability has narrowed in your mind." He bowed loosely and slipped by Edge taking his approach to Thorn in order to mend the old Ivoian.

"Stranger," Edge began, a little perplexed by Stranger's reaction to his words, which by all means he'd meant to be a shift in their acquaintance.

Stranger waved the matter away as he stood with his back facing the young shadow. "Pay no mind to me, the Wanderer, who saved both your ungrateful butts from the demon you encountered, I need no merit from an Amasi's shadow."

"Sir, I didn't mean to-"

"Well if you didn't mean to then do the Universe a favor and don't do so," Stranger replied bluntly. "Now hush up, I've got important matters to take care of."

For a long while Edge stood staring in utter confusion as he observed Stranger darning his dear mentor. Surely this Stranger fellow was friendly, though he didn't appear to be so. Thorn trusted him, but Edge was still having a trialing time extinguishing his own doubt. Then he recalled that the Wanderer had never actually told him what the red fog had been.

"Sir, you never answered my question," Edge said as he approached the stooped figure of the Wanderer.

Stranger stood erect and the air became thick and sticky with his frustration. He turned his head sidelong and looked at the young shadow and Edge could sense those hidden eyes blazing upon his skin.

"And pray tell me _what_ this question is," Stranger said with much control over his voice, though his temper seeped from the cloaked attitude.

Edge, who had met only one other Wanderer in his life, that had been none other than the amiable but silent Drifter, had never expected to meet one as mysterious and intolerant as this fellow Stranger. Perhaps it was a side effect of the Wanderer's long and lonely toil on Rock Star or from the stress of being forced to break contact with friends.

"Well? Are you going to simply keep staring at me or are you going to continue slaying my precious time with that far-flung gaze of yours?" the Wanderer hissed to the young shadow.

Edge shook himself out of his thoughts and made an apologetic gesture with his hands, "Forgive me, um, _what_ was that red fog that appeared when Dark Matter attempted his final escape?"

"That was Blythe Fog, which when inhaled causes one to pass out," Stranger replied softly, as though he were reciting a book of facts, "It was mixed with the antidote for Lord Anduin and hopefully has ridden him of Dark Matter's possession."

Edge nodded, smiling slightly, "That's good to hear, I hope it worked…"

"I believe it has young shadow. See, he is rousing to awaken," Stranger said, gesturing to Thorn who indeed was doing just that.

Thorn's lids fluttered open and he looked around, "W-where am I?" Edge's face paled at his mentor's uncertain words and the young Ivoian feared that Thorn had lost his memory. Thorn's gaze shifted his upward to Stranger, who stood closest to him, and smiled, "Stranger, what in the Universe are you doing here?"

Stranger flashed one of his infrequent smiles, "I suppose saving you again."

Thorn laughed softly, "As I would expect my wandering friend."

Edge stood awaiting Thorn to sense his presence there beside Stranger and it wasn't long that the old Amasi warrior did just so.

"Edge? What in blazes are you doing here?" Thorn barked roughly, "Sir Arthur needs to know about the assault that's soon to arrive here at Rock Star!"

Edge stuttered in shock as he had done several times that day since he first had awaken to Stranger staring down at him. It baffled and hurt him more that his mentor had responded so harshly to his presence and then Thorn burst into light laugher again.

"By the stars, boy, I was just pulling your foot!"

Edge staggered back a few steps as he registered Thorn's words and then he rushed to embrace his mentor. Tenderly, Thorn pulled away and smiled, "Now, let us be off! Dark Matter is gone from me. It is time to warn our friends."

"It is already done my lord, Anduin. I have informed Sir Arthur of the details regarding this matter," Stranger said promptly.

"Well done Stranger, then let us gather our full strength to counter the Emperor of Darkness and his Dark Army." Thorn decided, "Boy, come help me to my feet."

Edge rushed over and allowed Thorn to lean upon him as they made way to exit and go to the ship. Stranger followed as well. Apparently he was coming too.

….

Drifter leaned leisurely with his back against the frigid stone of the GSA base's wall. Venton, who was now resting, had explained some of the details concerning the Demon Beast, Wolfwrath and the facts were unnerving.

Wolfwrath, from Venton's explanation, was a demon of fire that, like Fire Lion, grows more potent after feeding on fire. Here on Rock Star, that capability would have a devastating effect. There was also the jewel on the creature's forehead, it was green. That much told the old Wanderer that someone was contained within the beast, someone innocent. If that was the case, they'd have to use the beast's weakness, water, destroy its exterior thus freeing the one contained within the beast.

A frown formed over Drifter's thick, peppered beard as he pondered these facts. Meta Knight would be unwilling to listen to reason at times, it would probably be best if one of the Wanderers took care of this new fiend. Though, Drifter was almost positive Meta Knight would take it as an insult to his honor and in boiling rage would go recklessly fight the demon.

"Sir," a rough, yet composed voice said from the shadows. If he hadn't spent years training on being a master of stoicism, Drifter would have jumped clear of his skin.

"Yes Rioku?" Drifter greeted the _shinobi_, or ninja.

Rioku stepped from the shadows and joined the chief Wanderer. "Sir, I've some grave news. Nightmare's army has left Efurd on battleships. They are flocking towards our current location."

Drifter nodded slowly, understanding immediately the severity of the news. "I will speak to Sir Arthur of this. Please, go inform Stranger."

Rioku dipped his round body in the form of a nod, and then vanished from sight.

A deep sigh escaped from Drifter's lips. This was going to be terribly difficult. They had so few men stationed here as it was and with only two Wanderers available, Stranger and himself, it was not going to be an easy task gathering the army as a whole to prepare a counter attack on Nightmare's approaching Dark Army.

"Sir," Rioku's voice cut through the silence that cocooned Drifter's many thoughts.

"Yes Rioku?" Drifter replied softly.

"Stranger has arrived with our lord and his shadow," Rioku replied briefly.

Drifter flashed his teeth in a grin, "This is good news."

"Yes sir," Rioku agreed, "Our lord would like to have a word with you."

"Very well," Drifter grinned broadly, "I would very much enjoy that."

The chief Wanderer and his ninja companion passed silently through the halls held with the awestruck gazes of several soldiers that littered the base. It wasn't long that Drifter and Rioku entered the symposium of leaders.

The main general and ranking officials of the GSA were present and they stood as a kingly Ivoian with the flaming staff rose to his feet. To the tall humanoid's right side was an Ivoian boy with sharp, blue eyes and to the man's left sat the Wanderer, Stranger. Drifter recognized the tall Ivoian as Sir Anduin Thorn of Ivo at once.

Drifter and Rioku both bowed deeply and Thorn's hand lifted graciously, motioning them to rise.

"Please, take a seat my friends," his voice was deep and gentle.

The two submitted devotedly to the last vacant chairs that had been provided for them and then sat there waiting for the banter to begin.

"My friends of the rebellion, we have now discovered that Nightmare is launching an attack here on Rock Star. We have few resources available and will be pressed greatly to risk open war. If that is what Nightmare wants, then Nightmare will have it," Thorn announced, landing a fist unwaveringly on the table. A few of the officials drew in sharp breaths in shock at his sudden conclusion of orders, especially since it was this Ivoian, though respected as he was, instead of Sir Arthur.

Thorn threw a challenging gaze to them and they dropped their eyes to the round table's glossy surface.

"But if we have open war here we'll end up in another massacre!" Sir Falspar pointed out. There was a murmur of agreement that followed his statement through the group of warriors.

Thorn nodded, "I believe I have already placed that in my calculations, my friend. My young Shadow and I have devised a plan with the help of our wandering friend, Stranger. I believe it will bring us our much needed victory."

Sir Arthur leaned forward with interest, tapping his mittened hands together and resting his elbows on the table's face. "Do tell Amasi warrior."

Thorn turned to Edge and his young shadow spread out a large map of Rock Star on the table. Because Rock Star was a planet, the map was split into several round, diamond shaped sections that reminded many of a simple paper doll pattern that children often created.

"We will abandon the main base so when they arrive on our doorstep, they'll be forced to send groups of a scouts around the surrounding areas. We'll take cover here and here," Thorn pointed first to a deep valley in a nearby mountain range and then again near a large body of lava. Drifter by now had moved beside Stranger to closer inspect the map and sucked in the air with disagreement. Thorn looked at him and waited for his explanation. Knowing Drifter, there was a reason for his peculiar shifts.

"My rogue ninja informed me that this new fiend known as Wolfwrath grows stronger with fire. We need to be near the Oni River, where we can set up an elite defense and remain there in anticipation for their prized demon." Drifter explained as he ran a finger along the river, following its path as it snaked through the mountains. It was the only river on Rock Star and was nearly a mile wide and several hundred in length. Where they were planning their defense position, cliffs had been cut out to form a sort of bay, which would be very useful in their defense as it would be virtually impassable to the Dark Army if they wanted to move in large numbers or lead an assault from the river.

"Wolfwrath will be tracking down Meta Knight, wherever he is, Wolfwrath is sure to go," Stranger said softly.

Thorn dipped his head in accordance, "Perhaps that is so, Stranger. Then we will position our main force here." His index finger tapped on the selected location. "We'll have the mountains at our back and the river to our left. We can station scouting parties on our front and right so they can warn us of the Dark Army's emergence."

"That seems logical enough, but what of our other soldiers? We must prepare some form of reinforcements." Sir Dragato pointed out. "Otherwise we'll be destroyed as our men tire."

"I agree to that. The consequences of not having reinforcements would be dire." Sir Meta Knight approved acutely, eyeing the tall Ivoian's shattered gaze.

Thorn's lips twisted to the side as he thought about the knights' words. They were true, in fact, and the Amasi warrior would have to come up with a quick solution.

It seemed that Edge, Thorn's own shadow, had found it, "Perhaps if we cut our main force in half, we could have two waves of reinforcements if we cut that half _in _half. One could be stationed in this valley between the paths that lead to our right and our front. The other, would be the most efficient if it was farther back on the path that the Dark Army will take, then it could come up from behind them when the last wave of reinforcements is in act."

Sir Arthur blinked a few times in bafflement. This boy, Thorn's shadow, had an exceedingly profound comprehension of strategy it seemed. The older knight smiled as he recalled the time Edge had come in Thorn's place to aid the GSA base there in finding the blizzard beast on the fierce white lands of Shiver Star. At first, Arthur had been utterly disappointed with Thorn and admittedly, somewhat offended that the great Amasi Warrior hadn't come himself. That all changed after Edge proved his wit just as Anduin Thorn had promised the boy would.

"Not to mention, it might be a nice surprise for the Dark Army. Especially when they've brought on their full force, which they do often, then discover that there's more of us coming at them from behind." Sir Meta Knight added carefully causing a wave of concurrence in the other warriors present.

For a long while, the group of warriors sat and stared at the map, envisioning the very battle taking place, trying to point out all the weakened holes or gaps in the defense and faults of the position itself.

"Many are the forces robust?" Sir Nonsurant asked uncertainly.

"An army of 5,000 at the slightest," Rioku spilled out the gathered fact promptly.

Once again several of the warriors took great intakes of breath at the news from the shinobi. Then Stranger's tender, deep voice flowed in with wisdom to douse their parched and restless minds.

"It is the rule in war, if ten times the enemy's strength, surround them; if five times, attack them; if double, be able to divide them; if equal, engage them; if fewer, be able to evade them; if weaker, be able to avoid them," he muttered the known quote from the novel acknowledged as the _Art of War_. His hidden gaze shifted from one knight to the next, "We are at least a thousand strong, my friends. We _do_ stand a chance and we _will_ defend this place."

"Not to mention we've got another seven hundred at the eastern base," Drifter put in. There was a low murmur of consent from the other warriors.

"So does this plan suit my fellow warriors? Or do you have a better idea?" Thorn challenged them snappishly. The others at first looked at him in surprise as he'd been in such a calm mood some moments ago. Now here the tall Ivoian was, tapping his fingers impatiently.

"I find no fault in this strategy," Sir Arthur decided smiling. Thorn nodded but no smile curved his lips in Arthur's favor, which were now stretched in a thin line as the Amasi warrior's irritation escalated.

There were several nods from the others and it seemed to Thorn that they were all pleased with this plan. Immediately his shoulders relaxed and he straightened his back from leaning over the map spread over the table.

"Yamikage," Thorn addressed the head ninja, "You will be our final reinforcement, since your ninja are skilled at being silent and the superlative at keeping low profiles."

The ninja grunted roughly accepting Thorn's orders.

"Edge," Thorn turned to his young shadow, "You and I will lead the first rain of reinforcements."

The young Ivoian nodded greatly pleased to have his dear mentor at his side in the heat of the upcoming battle.

Silently, Stranger slipped through to Drifter's side and murmured words unaudible to those around them, then the two Wanderers stepped away from the table to hold a separate discussion of their own.

"Those cliffs that overhang the bulking bay of the river," Stranger began, "could prove useful to us."

Drifter nodded, "Do go on and elaborate further."

"A large rocky ledge also rises there as a natural wall in the valley, splitting the river from our main position. If we positioned thirty or so archers there we could devastate the enemy's numbers while they emerge through the pass. With you and I there directing the archers we could alter the itinerary of this battle utterly." Stranger's lips then were ceiled as he finished illuminating his plan to the chief Wanderer.

For a moment, Drifter said nothing as he debated over the idea. Then he looked up at Stranger and smiled, "Once again Stranger, you've proven that you can indeed ingeniously outwit the enemy."

Stranger nodded, flashing a smile.

Rioku, who had been urged by curiosity, approached his two dearest friends from where he had been eavesdropping on their conversation.

"What about those demons with wings? If they came to advance on the archers, which they doubtlessly would, they would smear you out of existence!" Rioku pointed out.

Drifter and Stranger exchanged glances.

"Well in pointing all this out to you, I also have a solution." Rioku said grinning grittily.

"Please, continue shinobi," Stranger prompted inquisitively.

Rioku shuffled his feet as he joined their circle, "Shields, swords of soldiers. Pair them up with the archers. While the archers prepare their bows, soldiers will hold up their shields. The archers can use the soldiers as cover, you see?" Rioku smiled as he concluded himself.

The two Wanderers nodded, both holding a hand up to their beards as they thought about the ninja's words.

"I shall inform Anduin. It seems we're already on the move," Stranger muttered as he gestured leisurely to the dispersing warriors. It seemed, in addition to his friends, Stranger, without fail, referred to Thorn by his first name, Anduin.

Drifter's head dipped and he looked to Rioku as Stranger slipped through the crowd to select out Thorn.

"Keep an eye over him when the battle erupts."

"The good one or the blind one?" Rioku asked, winking his blind, right eye.

_**Sweey: **__**Well that concludes this chapter! Drifter and Rioku are both becoming more main characters as opposed to the minor roles that they both played in the Past of the Masked Knight –though Drifter hadn't even appeared yet, neither of the Wanderers had! Anyways, I'd like to ask though, how do you like these new characters. I know a few of you are very familiar with the Wanderer's Order and Stranger, but what of Drifter and Rioku? **_

_**WELL! Expect the next few chapters to be twisted and EPIC, with plenty of twists and awesome fighting scenes. I know the strategy conversation was probably confusing to some of you who aren't familiar with such talk, I hope you got the basic idea that there's a river to their left, mountains all around them but only two paths that lead in and out. From one the Dark Army will approach. Prepare yourself for this. I'm gonna get started on it right away before I loose my inspiration! ;D**_


	8. The Day of Delay

**Sweey: **_**Well, here's the next chapter. I actually did do some foreshadowing. So, mmm, some of it is for what's to occur in this very chapter and some for the next few. Another thing, I believe this is perhaps the most poetic piece of authoring literature I've written yet. I'm very proud of this chapter to say the least. I hope you'll agree with me in your reviews. :) Please, enjoy!**_

**Chapter 8: **_**The Day of Delay**_

The dust of Rock Star stirred with each passing step as Stranger and Rioku weaved their way through the mountains that led to the eastern GSA base. Here, the sun rose in the west as opposed to the east, now it rested on the eastern horizon, blazing a vibrant red and shining in their eyes as it painted a beautiful sunset in the eastern sky.

The eastern base was of a far smaller scale than the GSA's main base located near the center of the planet. A desert stretched above them both, surrounded by the vast, burgundy mountains chains that jutted out like jagged spikes coating a dragon's crooked spine. While the main base could house over 1,ooo men, the eastern base only held a total of around 7oo, making it the lesser of the two. Drifter had ordered Stranger and Rioku to go fetch these men while the main force set up the bulk of the GSA's defense, following through with Thorn's ingenious plan.

As the two made their way through the pathless mountain range that separated the two bases, the GSA base began to stretch higher in the distant, eastern horizon; each quiet step in the dust carried them closer to their destination.

They drew nearer; the wind carried a gloomy sound to their ears as it bounced from mountainside to the next until the echo faded into the void. As the two pressed on the sound grew more distinct and clear.

Stranger held up a hand to his comrade and they stood to listen.

"Is that a… growl?" Rioku asked in disbelief, but Stranger shook his head. It did sound like a growl, but it was low, almost thunderous, though diversely _erratic_ in pitch, and conflictingly quiet.

They walked for several minutes more then stopped again to listen.

"That is not growling, my friend…" Stranger said softly, his voice coated with gloom and anxiety, "That is a howl."

One glance to each other and they exploded forward, eating away the ground beneath them as they tore through the twisting mountains to reach the scene they knew that had to be occurring in the terrain that stretched before them. They then arrived to a cliff and there they stopped to look down. Smoke curled up from the eastern base but there was nothing more than that other than the silence of what had been men and the rumbling wind that hung arid in the blistering air.

The cliff looked over the main section of the eastern base, a magnificent cube carved into the mountains. Cylinder towers sprouted up from the mountainsides surrounding it all connected with chains and links of meandering staircases and walls etched into the faces of the natural pyramids. Nearby, one of the towers stood and Stranger knew well it would lead them straight to the center of the base but one look at this scene and they discarded such a direct approach, so he moved down the mountainside on a separate, unseen path that would lead them to the outside of the main structure.

Rioku wondered, "Why that way?" And then he looked over at the hollow tower and the door that yawned in the air bringing an impression of gloom and unease to the ninja.

"There are no guards stationed there," Stranger pointed out, "Clearly some thing is very wrong here."

Rioku nodded and quickly followed Stranger as the Wanderer picked a path out of the precipitous mountain's face. Only their team, a Wanderer and a ninja, could pull off such an impossible feat.

It was only a matter of moments that their feet met the flat table of rock where the main structure had been built. Here the wind blew downward and violently as it traveled over the mountains causing the air to get sucked down into the valley. The uneasiness increased as the wind twisted into the open doors and windows, creating a flutelike sound that screeched and piped at a constant rate.

In frustration, Stranger pulled out a creamy, white cloth and tied it over his eyes as he flicked off his hood. The wind had already blown it off several times and every time it happened the Wanderer quickly turned away from his friend's occupied eye so as not to reveal his face.

The howling began again and the sound of clattering swords finally carried to their ears with the vicious wind. Instantly, the two went into combat mode. Rioku had already placed his kunai in its place on the bowl that had replaced his hand and Stranger fluidly pulled out his double bow and plucked an arrow from his quiver, knocking it in the bowstring.

Silently, they made their way to the front of the eastern base's main, cubical structure. Rioku leapt to the wall and scaled it to approach from a diverse position on the scene below while Stranger sidled along the wall, inching his way closer to the face of the massive building.

Their eyes widened as they beheld the scene. A fierce canine demon stood facing the remaining men who cowered there before the red-furred beast.

Stranger bit his lip in anger, causing green blood to seep from the wound he inflicted upon himself. "This could devastate our defense. Either the beast has killed off all the men here or some of them fled like cowards." He glanced up at Rioku and the ninja nodded, preparing his shuriken for flight.

Stranger plucked two more arrows; their tips poisoned, and placed them on the bowstring. He then pivoted around the wall and dashed forward, lifting his bow and releasing the arrows with faultless aim.

There was a howl of pain as the demon beast writhed away when the arrows unexpectedly appeared out of no where and met the exposed flesh of the canine. Then again as Rioku's two shurikens struck home.

The beast, green eyed and glaring, searched the crowd of cowering, paralyzed soldiers for the two who had opposed it. As it sat there, the beast sucked in the oxygen and blew a ball of fire from its mouth and over at a nearby soldier, who dodged just in time to stand clear of the explosion that followed.

Rioku slipped over to Stranger and muttered in distress, "This must be the demon that Venton was talking about."

Stranger nodded, "I've seen many things in my life alone and this is one demon that I have not encountered once before. It must be Wolfwrath."

"Then let us hold it back, so our friends can go free," Rioku suggested.

"You find someone to lead them to a haven of safety, then return and watch my back, got it?" The Wanderer ordered as he leapt into action, taking his stand upon a high cliff side as he distributed arrow after arrow at the demon each time it attempted to attack nearby soldiers.

Instantly Rioku went into action. He slipped in the group and looked for a leader. He selected a fellow who appeared to be a veteran. After a brief exchange of words, the man motioned the remaining soldiers towards a path that led to one of the towers. Rioku, with his task complete, turned to aid his wandering friend.

There was a clatter as Stranger's double bow was thwacked from his grasp by Wolfwrath and it landed noisily at Rioku's feet. In panic the ninja looked up to find Wolfwrath standing over Stranger who had already unsheathed his knives to hold in defense.

The great wolf peculiarly first sniffed Stranger, who sat there unmoving with fear and howled as though it had discovered the missing piece that, had been so important. Then Wolfwrath lifted its head and flared its nostrils with teeth flashing. Those jagged, sharp teeth were preparing the venom to paralyze Stranger and there was nothing Rioku could do. He ran forward, his feet dashing with increasing speed as he tried to attempt to save his dear friend.

With a flash of shifting gray, a stripe of azure flicked towards the beast before it had time to collapse its jaws on Stranger, followed then with everyone holding their breath as they looked to see what had happened. Even the searing, cruel wind seemed to have stopped cold.

Quivering from the impact, the thick, massive, gray-shafted bolt waved rapidly as it clung to the throat of Wolfwrath, who was stunned with shock more than any extent of pain. Stranger took the opportunity to kick the great wolf off and then threw himself off the cliff side, landing with a sickening _crack_!

Before Rioku could reach his friend, another figure, blurred and indistinct, ran to Stranger's side and plucked the aggrieved Wanderer from the ground then dashed for cover as Wolfwrath spat out a fireball at them.

Quickly, the ninja rushed after the two figures as Wolfwrath paced the cliff side, confused at what had gone wrong, and then the wolf-beast darted up the mountain, yowling like a hound as it caught scent of its target yet again.

…

Drifter turned and scanned the mountains from the wall-cliff that Stranger had suggested the archers be stationed for defense. There was no sign of his fellow Wanderer or the ninja. The moon had risen to his back and the tide of the river's bay began to bat against the cliff's side. There below an abandoned fishing boat had gotten caught in the high tide and was stuck there until it was bashed into splinters.

"Have they arrived yet?" Thorn's voice quavered with disquiet.

Drifter shook his head, unburdened by his hood, his dusty blue-green eyes glistening with worry. "I have a bad feeling Lord Anduin. There's a pang in my heart that brings me restlessness. They should have gotten back hours ago. The moon has nearly reached its peak in the heavens!"

Thorn sucked in the air and chewed on his bottom lip, "The defense is nearly in play. All we need are those 7oo men and were set. Surely they'll get here soon."

"Master Thorn, Rioku has arrived with news," Edge announced as he ran up to where the two older men stood, Rioku following close behind.

"Rioku, where's Stranger?" Drifter's ultimate concern lied with his friends.

"Surely he's leading the men here," Thorn muttered keenly.

Rioku nodded, "He and another man are doing so. We encountered Wolfwrath so we came over the river by way of flight. Stranger was wounded slightly in the confrontation with the Demon Beast. Other than that, he's fine."

"Estimate the rate of the party," Thorn said briskly, leaning on his flaming staff, Ali.

Edge glanced over at his mentor, cocking his head as he did so. Thorn was acting rather strange. Then again, war was afoot.

"No more than an hour's trek up the southern pathway," Rioku answered summarily.

Thorn nodded, "Then all is well. Come, my shadow, and consult with me."

When Edge and Thorn were out of sight Drifter turned to the ninja. It was obvious to the shinobi what the chief Wanderer was about to ask of him.

"Tell me he is alright, Rioku. Tell me his wounds are not dire."

Rioku shifted his weight to his left foot and glanced over his shoulder, "Dire, sir."

"What are the wounds?" Drifter said a little more forcefully.

Rioku sighed desolately, "Three ribs badly cracked. He had to throw himself off of a cliff to escape Wolfwrath's jaws. He's in terrible pain, sir, but he said he'll manage."

Drifter's jaw clenched and muttered a curse, "He needs to be more careful and think things through in such situations."

"You know Stranger, he always has a plan," Rioku suggested, "Perhaps this will not be a problem."

Drifter nodded, knowing Stranger, who was the master of stoicism, would doubtlessly refrain from showing any sign of his pain and would bypass chats of the wound with a wave of his hand as was typical for the Wanderer.

"I believe Wolfwrath has caught Meta Knight's scent. That demon… can paralyze a man with a single bite; it is one thing I witnessed among the men at the eastern base. They were alive, barely, but there was nothing that could be done for them," Rioku informed in a low voice. Even as he spoke the words a howling erupted in the far distance, Wolfwrath was hunting.

…

Meta Knight fingered the letter once more, his round, blue body quivering with excitement as he read Athenya's neat cursive that covered the paper.

_Meta Knight,_

_Today your first born son arrived back home again. He is pink with red feet and bright blue eyes which reflect the stars of the night sky. He's turning six today. I long for the day that he reaches the age of five hundred! Young Amina is trembling with excitement these days. _

_She couldn't believe that she had an older brother. Isn't it strange though? How boys take so much longer to mature than girls? I find it rather fascinating. Lady Arina had kept our son safe. Kirby. Isn't it the perfect name for him? Such a legacy his name will leave. Do you think what Sir Thorn said was true? That Kirby would defeat Nightmare and save our world? I can't wait for you to return home. Stay safe and listen to Arthur. _

_A thousand kisses from your family,_

_Athenya_

Meta slipped the picture into view as his glowing white eyes shimmered with pride as he gazed at the picture of his son, Kirby. It was finally the day that the child returned home. If Nightmare had learned of the boy, the result would have been devastating.

With a blissful sigh he put the picture and the letter in his pack. Footsteps resounded outside his tent and Meta slapped his mask back on his face just as Jecra, his best friend, stepped inside. The blue Cathican pulled off his mask and relaxed.

"By the stars, Meta, keep yourself at peace! They're saying the battle starts tomorrow, there's no need to be so tense," Jecra said coolly.

Meta grinned and shrugged, slipping from his mat to the floor where Jecra had positioned their preferred game to pass the time.

"Mancala," Jecra murmured happily, "A game with no end."

Meta's brows rose, "Surely you're joking. We play every night and end then!"

Jecra shrugged, "Well whatever, let's play."

The game board was a small. It was a half cylinder-shaped piece of wood with twelve bowls carved into its glossy surface with two larger ones on either end. Each of the twelve cupped indentions held four jewels each. The jewels consisted of circular diamonds, balls of gold and silver, round emeralds, and spherical sapphires.

They flipped a coin and Jecra was chosen to go first. His gloved hand reached down to the first bowl on his left. He distributed one in each of the remaining bowls as he move to the right. Then Meta went and did the same on his side. Jecra went again taking the next one down from the empty one and once again distributed one of to each of the bowls on his side.

Meta grinned broadly, "You stick to much with the basics! Stretch your boundaries a bit!" As he spoke, he took a random one from his side and dispersed them across his own, going around the board twice ending the second time on Jecra's side, bringing himself two points and Jecra one.

Jecra muttered something then decided it was time he pulled off something as such. He plucked the one second to the last and disseminated them thrice around the board. Jecra grinned broadly up at Meta, who sat shaking his head.

"Maybe I should stop giving you advice," he laughed.

Jecra's grin widened, "Well, if you didn't, I'd not be the elite strategist you made me out to be!"

"True," Meta smiled. That night, they played three rounds of Mancala before passing out in their bedrolls.

…

Thorn and Edge sat in the comfort of their shared tent as they sat together in quiet.

With his low whistle out, Thorn played a sweet melody and it wasn't long that, out of instinct, Edge added his own tin whistle to the song.

Edge smiled, it had been so many years since that first day that Thorn had given it to him as a gift. That screeching, pleasant memory had stuck with him as long as Thorn's cheesy eggs recipe.

He now looked at his mentor, who was reaching for a cup of hot, chamomile tea. There really was something odd going on about him. Thorn was tenser and a little strange in his reactions, even somewhat harsh to his dear friends. Thorn was never like that, he'd never been like that since the first day Edge had met him. Thorn was always calm, collected, and even somewhat of a joker a times. The only time Thorn ever showed signs of anger or malice was when he was facing the enemy, Nightmare, or a fool, which that was often these days.

Thorn caught his gaze and Edge started a bit.

With his head cocked, Thorn narrowed his eyes and smiled, "What is it my young shadow?"

Edge shrugged, muttering something and Thorn placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Look, I know it's been tough lately, the battle is tomorrow and we must be ready with our full strength. We need to get some rest."

So the master and his shadow did just that.

…

Stranger grimaced in pain, groaning as Drifter placed ice in the place where the ribs were fractured. One would think it would be best to wrap the wound, which would probably bring comfort to the wounded Wanderer, but it was something that was not at all part of the treatment. In fact, it could worsen the wound. It was best that he breathe in a great breath at least every hour or so as opposed to the short, rapid gasps he now took.

Rioku looked over him nervously as Drifter did so. It was obvious to them both that Stranger was in terrible pain and discomfort.

"Do you have the pain medicine?" Drifter asked the ninja.

Rioku nodded, handing a small bag of powder to the chief Wanderer. Drifter took it and put it in the hot, minty tea, Stranger's favorite, he had prepared for the Wanderer.

With great effort in his state of pain, Stranger took a few gulps of the hot drink until it was finally gone.

"The medicine should kick in after a few minutes," Drifter told him, "For now, you need to rest and lie on your injured side."

Stranger nodded. It sounded absurd, but, he knew Drifter had dealt with many such wounds and this wasn't the first time Stranger had cracked his ribs, though the last time he hadn't had to deal with three fractured ribs at the same time.

With a deep, painful sigh, Stranger rolled over to his left side and grimaced slightly, then he fell into a light sleep.

"Rioku, wake him up in an hour or so and have him take a deep breath. We'll give him another dose of the pain killer in the morning," Drifter said to the shinobi. The ninja nodded then took his seat beside the Wanderer and watched as Stranger's chest pumped in an out as he refrained from breathing in large enough to cause himself any pain.

"Will he be fit for battle tomorrow?" Rioku asked uncertainly.

"That's a stupid question, Rioku, you know the answer," Drifter muttered with a grin.

Rioku smiled in return, "I suppose you're right."

"You know, it'd be nice if you two would shut up so I can ACTUALLY rest."

The two looked at Stranger and laughed softly. Drifter then slipped into his own bed while Rioku moved his pallet next to Stranger's. Being a ninja, Rioku had trained his mind to alarm him at a given hour without fail. In an hour, he would be awake again to aid his wounded, wandering friend.

…..

**Sweey**_**:**__**Wow! That was probably the most poetic and epic thing I've written in a while! Anyways, when I was typing the part where Drifter is treating Stranger's ribs I said to myself, I wonder how if you set a broken leg, if it's really smart to wrap a broken rib…? So I did some research, and BOY WAS I WRONG! I found out it was actually harmful to wrap the torso in cases of cracked ribs. ANYWAYS, the next chapter… the battle begins… there was a lot of foreshadowing in this chapter. I've learned that it's hard to pick it out unless you read it after you've found out what it's foreshadowing. The most important and long term was the fishing boat in the high tide. What that has to do with the next chapter…. You'll soon find out… :) The other one was that I used erratic and paralyzed with fear, howling, etc as a foreshadowing to the confrontation with Wolfwrath. Well, I hope you liked this chapter, please REVIEW! :)**_


	9. Breaking the Night

**Sweey:_ Well, hello everyone! X3 It's nice to be back! I successfully brought my failing grade to a passing 70% within three days! X3 wooo! okay, so to celebrate such an incredible feat that I got myself into... a chapter consisting of OVER 5,000 words and 11 typed pages of everyone's favorite story o' mine! But before that, I'd like to thank my dear friends/readers/fans o' mine: Panda Warrior, Nightimewhispers, and Cripsy Pink! I love you guys! I saw that copy paste fan thingy! ^_^ so sweet, made my day. You twins, have fun on your vacation and Crispy, I pray to God alone that your internet starts working! I thank all of my readers for R&R and hope they have enjoyed my works. So without further ado, enjoy this next REALLY long chapter! ;D Oh and... bespoken is a word, and old word, but a word nonetheless! _**

**_Chapter 9: _Breaking the Night**

It was the near the conclusion of the hours of darkness when Stranger stirred awake, wincing at the pain his ribs caused him. He paused a moment to let his eyes adjust to the dim light of Drifter's tent before he pulled himself to his feet.

Noiselessly, he singled out his double bow and quiver where they were positioned, veiled by the dark, before he headed for the flap in the tent when Rioku's voice stopped him.

"Stranger, wherever are you going at this hour? You need your rest!"

Fuzzily, Stranger looked at him, "I must to go survey the cliff-wall so I can station the archers as swiftly as possible when dawn arrives. I have not but six hours to accomplish this."

Rioku knew there was no point in arguing with Stranger to change his mind, "I'll go with you."

Stranger was already shaking his head, "No Rioku, you must stay here."

"You're not about to go out alone. With a wound like yours one stumble could leave you paralyzed in pain. I'm coming with you, chief's orders." As he said the last words, Rioku jerked a thumb to where Drifter laid murmuring contently in his sleep.

"Fine, come quickly then," Stranger grumbled as he slipped out of the door with Rioku following closely behind.

The shinobi studied the shifting cloak of his wandering friend as they both became outlined in the silver glow of the half moon that dangled high above their heads.

Rioku sensed that Stranger was more than frustrated. Seemingly exasperated not just by the wounds he had been gifted to by Wolfwrath. Something else was bringing doubt in the Wanderer's mind, a thing that was mutual to the both of them. An uncertain Wanderer, especially if that Wanderer was Stranger, was not a good fixation in the least bit. With Stranger in his state, his temper could make him explode in frenzy, causing his astuteness to become sightless and endangering him or his friends in the battle that would soon take place.

It didn't take long for the two of them to reach the peak of the cliff-wall. They stood a while, examining the geography of their position.

Rioku glanced at his friend once again, he knew that the Wanderer's mind was totally focused on the task at hand. Stranger's unfathomable mind had already set to work memorizing every rock, dip, pitch, and fissure here on the cliff-wall and beyond to the valley below that would later become the battlefield. Even so it was evident to Rioku that his friend's mind was troubled by some unknown thought that tirelessly gnawed at him.

Sighing, the ninja walked over to the other side of the cliff-wall, facing his body toward the western skies. His eyes fell to the raging river below that ran into the small body of water resting in the shadow of the cliff-wall. In a disturbing sort of way, the bulge in the river reminded Rioku of a stomach. The tides rose high, tossing something into the barrier that was the cliff. Rioku stood rigid, monitoring the object intently. A knot twisted in Rioku's stomach as he watched fixedly and anxiously as the shadowy mass swayed with the waves, reverberating with a loud and constant crunching crack. It wasn't but a moment later that he identified it as a small fishing boat. It was little more than an arched structure of splintered and crumpled timber. Its small mast snapped in two, crushing the boat itself until it was thrust once more into the side of the wall of the cliff before it shattered completely, ripping itself apart.

"I shall station the shield-barriers here to serve as a wall of protection for the archers. The archers themselves I will have accumulated into five groups of ten, each shielded by five groups of ten of the shield-barriers. You, Drifter, and I will be positioned on that high bulk in the cliff. I found that there we have plenty of protection as well as abundant viewpoints of the battlefield, enabling us to call out practical, precise orders to the archers," Stranger's voice said abruptly, snatching Rioku out of his own thoughts. He paused a moment then added, "Then again, it will probably end up being Drifter alone while you and I take care of matters elsewhere."

"An effective plan," Rioku replied grinning as he had only been half listening. He looked over his shoulder toward the only opening that provided entry to the cliff-wall. It slithered down and over to the mountain that protected the main army's back. So the only way the Dark Army could approach them with a bulk of force was if they cut through the main army or if they flew in flocks. The latter was the more likely.

"I trust I am finished here," Stranger admitted as he set to achieve the lengthy trek down the cliff-wall.

"Stranger," Rioku began, "Something is bothering you. Is it what I deem it is?"

Stranger's footsteps ceased and he turned, nodding slightly, "I worry for Sir Meta Knight."

"He'll be fine, you need not worry about him," Rioku assured, "He's lived through many years of war. By the stars, he survived Nightmare's Mountain for nearly three decades!"

Stranger rejoined Rioku and his frown deepened, "It is not his life that worries me. I know he will subsist."

Rioku's face twisted in confusion, "Then what is it that has caused so much doubt in you?"

"Did you see what I saw from that wretched beast, Wolfwrath?" Stranger queried quietly.

Rioku frowned, shaking his head, "I suppose not. I'd be damned should I have gotten as close as you had."

"It would have been the same story had it been you in my place," Stranger said to the shinobi.

Rioku shrugged, "Perhaps. What did you see?"

A heavy sigh passed Stranger's parted lips, "I know not how to explain it."

"I have an imagination, take your best shot," Rioku chuckled softly.

Stranger exhaled deeply again, flinching from the pain of his wound, then leaned on his double bow before he spoke, "Did you see those men that the soldiers from the eastern base were carrying on stretchers on our way to rejoin with the main army?"

Rioku could only nod, knowing well what news Stranger would voice would be nothing to smile about.

Stranger continued, his voice lowering as the gravity of his words flowed from his tongue, "No blood stained their cloths, not a wound, bruise, or broken limb hindered the movement of their body, yet they were on stretchers. Fear was it that paralyzed them? No, the venom of that beast, a drop of it fell on my skin. I feel nothing there, the nerves dead where it stained me. That beast Wolfwrath is a demon we have yet to conquer. I fear that the only way for me to be able to sense feeling here where the venom fell is if that beast is destroyed utterly. What weakness does it have? It threw fire at us, so, it must be water."

Rioku's brows drew together, "That is why Nightmare wanted the battle to be here on Rock Star."

Stranger dipped his head in agreement, "That is why Lord Anduin positioned us here."

"How did he know?" Rioku asked softly, his face almost stricken with the thought that was obviously floating around in both their minds.

Stranger's voice grew lower, "I feel misgiving toward our lord. He has been acting unlike his usual self. I know you sense it as well."

"Oh? Why do you think he's acting like so?" Rioku retorted, glancing off toward the minute silhouette that was Thorn's tent. He was a little frustrated with the thought of his lord acting abnormally but knew that if Stranger, a Wanderer, had taken the time to notice such, then it was indeed no myth. He took hold of Stranger's hidden gaze and spoke with a little more acid in his voice then he had bespoken. "Did you forget we're on the brink of war? His lordship tends to be like so at times such as these. We all do."

Stranger straightened himself and shook his head, "I cannot say that is so. War never seemed to affect him like this. I know not yet what his odd manner is all about. I do know we must keep a close eye on him."

"For me, there will be no problem," Rioku said, allowing a minor, forced smile.

For a moment, the two stood in the glazed moonlight, watching as the stars slowly began to vanish, one by one while the half moon stretched closer to the eastern horizon. Dawn was upon them.

"I thought I'd find you here, Wanderer," a voice flowed out to them. The two turned, though, they had not been surprised as both were skilled in such arts.

Stranger brought himself to a hasty bow to his past master, "I am not hard to find should one look, Caldwell."

Caldwell chuckled softly, "How many times must I tell you, do not bow to me."

"I must or else I feel I would loose something within myself," Stranger replied, "Stripped of honor that comes only from a moment like this one."

Caldwell's brows rose as the Ivoian stepped closer to join them and his slender figure became more defined, "Then do as you like Stranger, not sure I could convince you otherwise."

Stranger snorted smugly at the slight jest and allowed his gaze to slip downward toward the running river below. Strips of shattered wood were being bashed into the face of the cliff by the high tide. It was odd to the Wanderer, but somehow the sight of the scattered pieces reassured victory for the morning.

Rioku cocked his body as he studied this new character, Caldwell. He was built, muscled, and carried a staff similar to Thorn's. His blue eyes, both purple in hue, glowed in the dim light. The waning light shone against his dirty blond locks, casting a slight gold sheen across them. The scabbards for his swords were strewn across his shoulders in an 'X' for easier accommodation. Like Stranger, he had a small blindfold hitched to his belt, but Rioku assumed that he had no intention of using it. A small sapphire bracelet adorned the newcomer's wrist, the light eerily reflecting back at the mesmerized ninja. Caldwell's eyes were almost cat-like in appearance, glinting back at them. But the one thing that was most significant about this man was the cloak he wore. It was tailored in the same fashion as Stranger's and Drifter's, but instead of shades of green, gray, and brown, Caldwell's cape was almost entirely gray. It got him wondering and that wondering brought the shinobi to a grand realization.

"You're the one I saw! You're the one who saved Stranger!" he burst, lifting a finger to Caldwell.

Caldwell gave him a quizzical look before nodding validation to Rioku's sudden declaration. With arms crossed over his chest and the moonlight outlining his silhouette in silver, he looked mystifying to the both of them.

"The way you moved… you must be a Wanderer!" Rioku continued, and then his eyes fell upon the staff that stood rigid beside Caldwell where he had stabbed it into the earth. It glowed with an azure stone that reminded the shinobi of his lord's apprentice, Edge, and the gathering stone that was embedded into his medallion. "That staff, are you an Amasi? But you cannot be both? How would that be possible?"

Caldwell threw a hopeful glance to the appearingly ignorant Stranger before answering the curious shinobi, "I studied with the Wanderers' Order for a while during the War of Lost Wishes. I was one of Stranger's three mentors and he accommodated to a rank before I Rogued."

"Rogued," Rioku echoed. He'd heard the term used before once or twice when he traveled with Drifter, Stranger, or some other Wanderer, but no one had ever taken the time to enlighten him on the subject. In confidence that Caldwell would he managed to ask, "And that means?"

"It's a term used for Wanderers who have either left the Order or decided not to retire and to continue working alongside the Order without being tied to it," Caldwell explained easily, "So basically it means a Wanderer who is independent from the Order."

Rioku frowned, nodding understanding, "That makes sense. Don't know why I didn't get that the first time I heard the word. I thought it was a Wanderer who turned bad, like a bandit or something."

"That would be devastating…" Stranger mumbled.

The two looked back at Stranger where he stood, staring out at the mountains that framed the small plain where the battle would take place. They immediately realized that he was not at all aware of their current conversation, though a bandit Wanderer would be an upsetting incidence.

"And what would that be?" Caldwell asked inquiringly.

Stranger took a moment before grasping that the words had been addressed to him. His entire demeanor had changed, they noticed. He was almost stricken by whatever it was he had come to realize.

Lifting a hand, Stranger gestured to the mountains.

"What about it?" Caldwell muttered crossly, rolling his eyes, "Please, we'd like to know without playing the guessing game."

Stranger bared his teeth and Rioku remembered just how testy Wanderers could be around each other, particularly Stranger.

The shinobi turned his gaze to the direction Stranger had motioned toward. Mountains, that was all he could see, nothing more, nothing less. What was it that had Stranger so disheartened all of the sudden? Slowly, he scanned the mountains once again and still he could not see what it was that haunted the Wanderer.

"I don't see anything but the mountains," Rioku finally admitted, a little disappointed in no one but himself that he could not spot whatever the it was that was so noteworthy.

"That," Stranger established, "is just it."

"What's it? There's nothing but mountains!" Caldwell snapped. He then paused, scanning the mountains again and frowned as he began to understand what his preceding student was getting at. Sometimes he forgot that he himself had trained Stranger. The young Wanderer had grown significantly and was filled with profound wisdom that came only with experience. Occasionally, Caldwell found himself wondering what Stranger's face did look like. Ever since Caldwell had known him, Stranger had only ever revealed his name to Caldwell, but never once had he shown his face. Even in the times when Stranger was asleep or unconscious, despite the immense temptation, Caldwell would respectively cover Stranger's face. Though, even now the curiosity nearly consumed him as he found himself admiring the young Wanderer's awareness of his environs.

"Nothing but mountains…" Rioku repeated. Pausing, he again studied the mountains and finally he understood what his wandering friend was getting at. "For the love of Ivo…. there's no way out!"

That was it. The main army was to be assembled in the enclosure that was surrounded by the mountain range. Not a sliver of a path allowed an escape through them. Should the defense fail against the Dark Army, the GSA would be smashed between the hammer of the Dark Army and the anvil of the mountains. It would be a catastrophe! With the Dark Army coming in from the two paths to the front of the GSA's army, the Dark Army would only be able to send in small troops at a time, unless they found another way around from behind or a way to flank them.

"This location seemed perfect, we were protected on three sides by walls of rock and a treacherous river. But despite that perfection in tactics and the advantage of height, they would have no escape should we fail," Stranger explained, "It pains me that I did not see this before."

Caldwell shook his head, "I have a feeling this is exactly what needs to happen."

Stranger frowned, "Whatever do you mean?"

"I… I just have a feeling," Caldwell mumbled.

"Did Lord Anduin know about this?" Rioku asked.

Stranger held his breath, taking a glance to the minute tent in the valley below that was his lord's, then let out the contained air in a sober huff. "I believe he did. I also believe this has something to do with his strange behavior."

"Strange behavior?" Caldwell repeated, leaning now on his staff as his interest grew.

Stranger nodded, "He's been acting odd since-"

His words were cut off by the sound of a great horn blowing, the signal for the GSA to awaken and prepare themselves. Moments later the three heard footsteps behind them and before them a small ninja appeared, bowing before Rioku.

The young ninja was brandished with a small, yellow throwing star with four prongs pinned to his netted, right shoulder. The star adorned him as a ninja of the Twin Ninja Corps. The same ninja corps of Ivo and Elibis that had served since the War of Lost Wishes and far back into history, appearing as an official order in the War of Nova during the crowning of King Asadune VI who founded the corps' birth. As luck would have it, Rioku was the leader of the entire ninja corps.

"What is it Yukishi?" Rioku demanded from the ninja.

Yukishi shifted. He was wounded with a deep cut to his left shoulder and a nasty bruise on his cheek. "Shenkye-san, it appears that the Dark Army is on the move. They have discovered our location already and are moving through the mountain pass taking the path to the right. My sect and I attemtped to hold their scouts back for as long as we could, but it seemed they infiltrated us sometime in the late hours of this morning taking a course up the river."

"I knew I had seen something in the river," Rioku hissed, angry with no one but himself as he recalled seeing the strange fishing boat.

"In addition, they sent a light party of scouts, six maybe seven strong, just before dawn to survey the path ahead for a larger party of about five hundred swords," Yukishi replied almost mechanically. By the term 'five hundred swords', Yukishi was implying that there were five hundred armed demons approaching them, swords being the general weapon reoccurring throughout the specific party. This was important to know as it determined the specialty of the demons as well as how to counter their movement. "We have five hours at max before the scouts arrive in a persuit to sabatoge us. I left men there to keep a close eye on them with orders to report back as soon as they reach the third turn on the path. The larger party should hit sometime before the end of the morning. They're moving a lot slower and most of them are more brute than brains."

"Did you identify their leader?" Rioku asked.

"Bugzzy, the rest are lower ranked demons," Yukishi replied, "Though they appear to be well trained."

"As they should be," Stranger muttered quietly. "We must prepare for them, sound for the horns!" The last words were an order, yelled to the messenger who had been approaching them, inching up the hill during the ninja's report. Immediately the young man saluted to them and dashed off to go do as he was told.

Caldwell leaned over, glancing over Stranger's shoulder as the Wanderer checked his bow for any signs of wearing, "What are you planning?"

"I'm planning to give them a nasty, bloody nose," Stranger replied with a sense of determination about him.

"And how do you plan to do that?" Caldwell asked.

"With a little help from a Rogued Wanderer who knows the ways of the Amasi," Stranger said, turning heel to face his former mentor.

Caldwell shrugged, "Alright. Now tell me what you have in mind and I'll see what I can do."

Stranger nodded, smiling for the first time since he'd discovered the unavoidable truth of their position. The two stepped off, knowing Rioku would catch up with them later. Right now, the shinobi other matters to take care of.

"Shenkye-san, our lord has new orders for you," Yukishi informed softly, "They invovle Yamikage-san."

Rioku sighed quietly, "Very well. Be it for our lord, I shall accommodate."

….

Galacta Knight grunted loudly as he once again thrust his dark pink lance into the target that stood crumbling beneath his force. He had discarded the white, cross-pieced mask that he usually was never seen without as well as the white armor plates that regularly rested over his shoulders.

Nightmare had appointed him general some days after he'd suggested this campaign to Rock Star now Galacta was stuck in a place he wasn't comfortable being in.

Wearily, the knight pulled the lance again out of the target and placed it next to his armor before he took a seat beside the neat pile his effects formed.

Sighing, he recalled why he had done all this. He really hated the situation, but it was one that he had to be in. He'd gone too far, just like he had constantly warned him of. Heat gradually consumed him as he continued pondering.

Galacta had been so close to becoming a knight of the Star Table, but then that blundering blue fool had to come in with his mask and past just in time to smite Galacta to ruin. In all honesty, Galacta didn't care. He didn't care that Meta Knight had taken his position, he didn't care that he'd been knocked back to a lower rank, and he didn't care that the knight who had taken his place was also his king. What he did care about was that his king was a great fool who was full of nothing but himself. Meta Knight had changed drastically and Galacta was determined to make the masked knight feel the pain that Meta had inflicted upon him. He would use Meta's own pride and joy against him to destroy his status utterly. The Cathican king had gone too far, he was becoming too arrogant. Galacta was going to see to it that Meta Knight got what was coming for him, despite him being his king. Yes, Galacta was indeed a Cathican, but he'd always been somewhat detached from the others. Ever since he was young he'd been teased because of his horns...

Galacta paused to stroke them. Meta Knight's eyes had also been subject to mockery, but that was forgotten after he was taken to Nightmare's mountain. Galacta at first had arrived to Nightmare's mountain to try and defeat Nightmare to claim the glory, but when he arrived he learned a troubling truth. But that was a truth he'd have to keep to himself.

Now here he was on Rock Star, a traitor to those he loved and a knight with a lord he despised, leading an army in to destroy those he longed to join. It was a sick and twisted position, but nothing would be able to free him from the the chains that now contained him. He'd have to wear this mask to hide his true intentions from now on.

As he thought that, he slipped on the cross-pieced mask, applied his armor, and took hold of his lance and shield.

The wind lifted his cape and he tore it apart, allowing his angelic wings to spread. There was only one family of the Cathican bloodline that had wings such as these…

….

The scent of green tea filled the small tent and it greeted Rioku sweetly as he entered.

"Forgive the disturbance and my unannounced arrival, but we are needed, Yamikage-san," Rioku said softly as he bowed.

Yamikage nodded, dismissing the problem.

"Thorn has commanded for the two main ninja corps to take their position before the main army is ready to advance. He has ordered for us to send separate sects of a diminutive number of ninja to aid the main army, led by us personally. The rest of the ninja will wait for our signal," Rioku explained carefully. The two head ninja were no where near friends, not even acquaintances really. Their clans were subject to years of feudality caused by something neither side could remember. Rioku thought it was plainly stupid, but Yamikage was still bent on his ancestors' bitterness. He rarely ever talked, usually only nodding or grunting in reply, using common ninja signals to communicate with Rioku and his kin. It frustrated Rioku utterly, but it wasn't to be taken lightly. One false move or misunderstanding could cause the two clans to burst into an allout ninja war, which would be disastrous considering their current position.

Surprisingly, Yamikage gestured to a spare cup of tea and the pillow that sat empty on the floor across from him. Rioku took the cup, trusting that it wasn't poisoned and took the offered seat.

"Tell me Rioku-san, where will you be during this battle?"

Rioku tensed a bit at the sudden words. This had been the first time Yamikage had even so much as attempted conversation. To his shock, Yamikage had addressed to Rioku as a friend, instead of his decorum, Shenkye-san, that Rioku's ninja corps were required to use. Perhaps if the two leaders made peace, their followers would as well.

"The frontlines or wherever my lord calls me to be," Rioku replied after brief moment of silence. He was a quick thinker, but that didn't mean he had to share his thoughts as quickly as they came to him.

"That is what I expected, Rioku-san," Yamikage said. His gruff voice was slightly muffled by the cloth he wore over his face, which he slipped off, shocking Rioku who showed no signs of being so.

"Let me ask you Rioku-san, would you company me on a separate mission. I have already sent one of my own ninja to ask for permission of Lord Anduin," Yamikage paused, referring to Thorn as Rioku and his friends did. Rioku instinctively took a sip of his tea, a motion Yamikage mirrored.

"What are the objectives?" Rioku queried, now loosing a little of his previous suspicion.

"I would like to infiltrate the Dark Army tonight," Yamikage explained, "I suspect they have a cunning secret up their sleeve, more than just a new demon beast."

Rioku nodded, agreeing completely with Yamikage. His point was crystal and it would be very beneficial to know what the Dark Army was up to. Then they could thwart their plans with ease.

"If it be permitted by my lord, then I shall gladly accept your offer," Rioku decided.

Yamikage grunted, this time a slight more pleasantly than typically and took one last sip of his tea before placing the cloth back over his mouth.

Rioku then said, "Yamikage?"

The ninja turned and gazed at him, waiting for the Rioku to continue.

"What exactly is the reason for the feud between my clan, the Kago, and yours, the Famu?"

Yamikage waited a moment before he answered, "A cup of wine."

…

"Butterfly kisses!"

Emit heaved himself over another cliff as he followed the tracks of Wolfwrath. He was certain that she was already rejoined with the Dark Army. He had fallen behind drastically when he found himself forced to go around a river of lava. He would have simply flown over it but with the addition of an exploding volcano, that idea was discarded. So he had to waste his precious time going miles out away from the volcano, then he flew across, and now he'd just caught up with her trail.

There were clouds hanging high above, layered like a painting displaying different shades of gray. He then realized that they weren't clouds they were, in fact, ash from the volcano.

"That volcano has to be miles away by now!" Emit muttered to himself as he craned his neck to look upward at the curling clouds.

Positioning himself on the edge of a cliff, he looked out and scanned the shifting horizon. Mountains and mountains, endless in their swinging slopes that drew they eye up and down, swaying like the ocean over the land that stretched out before him. In the far distance he could see the altering bulk that he guessed was the Dark Army, though the position he was in, he would be coming to them from the east as he had just left the Eastern Base sometime yesterday morning after he'd crossed the volcano. He had found the disastrous results of Wolfwrath's devastating power after entering the volcanic site and the strength it had gifted to her. The entire base had been wiped out completely without a trace of life. Though he was unaware that Stranger and the others had left some hours before.

Squinting to try and see the finer details, Emit decided he had just a bit further to go before he reached the place where the battle would soon occur.

"HEY! YOU THERE!"

Emit looked in the direction the voice had come from, raising a brow at the two who had yelled at him. They were clothed roughly, mostly with fur shirts and worn leather vests, the two of them. One held a chipped, rusty ax. The other wielded a crude, spiked club.

"And you two are?" Emit asked, disinterested in the two ruffians.

"Does it matter? Who are you and what are you doing on our turf?" the other demanded with a voice distinctly more feminine.

"My name is Emit. I'm wandering," Emit answered, his usual sarcasm flowing from his tongue.

"With your feet or with your head?" the previous one snorted.

Emit's brows rose at the assumed insult and he placed a hand on his hip, slipping casually over to them, "With both."

"Both, eh? Well, keep your wandering feet away from us! You can wonder all you want," the now markedly female snapped.

"Well, I can be off of your… turf… once I get over there," he paused briefly to gesture in the west where the two armies sat coiled like rattlesnakes in the hot sun waiting to devour one another.

"If you wanna do that, you've gotta pay a small fee," the male started.

Emit sighed, "I'd like to pay a fee to your face… How much?"

"Fifty-five pieces of whatever currency you so desire," he decided.

"Fifty-fi…" Emit repeated, gawking.

"Don't like it? How 'bout sixty?" the girl sneered.

Emit's brows drew together as he glared intensely at the two of them.

"You can glare at us all you like, but it looks like you're at a disadvantage," the boy pointed out.

"And what, pray tell, makes you say that?" Emit asked sardonically.

The boy tossed the spiked club that rested in his grip, "You are unarmed."

Emit's brows rose, "Is that all you had to say…?"

"No, I wanted to let you know you'll be giving us that money in your purse that is clearly sitting on that belt around your waist or you'll be getting the beating of a lifetime!" he added quickly.

Emit's gaze shifted over to where they had obviously built a makeshift hut which was littered with several possessions, old and new. Probably not a single one of them actually belonged to the two of them. These two were obviously civilians or soldiers who had obviously taken on the lifestyle of bandits, holding up this pass, the only one that led to the west. Demanding a fee to anyone who came in sight, they backed their high demands up with their threats of beatings.

"You think I care? You seem to have enough damn junk to make a fat king happy," Emit threw his hand over to where their hut rested along with all their pilfered belongings.

The two followed his gesture and the boy shrugged, "Too bad it all had to go to waste. Besides, we've got no blankets and your cape would make the perfect solution."

Emit's glare intensified and his voice revealed just how angry he really was, "Ya know? I've been working refraining myself lately and well; I think I'm just about ready to stop my dieting."

"And what are you planning to do? Gawk at us to death?" The boy challenged.

Emit fixed his sharp gaze on him and said nothing. The girl had ceased her remarks some time ago and it was obvious who really had the tainted intentions.

"You don't wanna know what I'm gonna do to you, you little bastard," Emit growled, his voice reaching a hazardous depth and volume.

"Huh, some threat. A rock could've done better," the boy retorted.

That did it, Emit blasted forward, ripping the crude club out of the boy's hands, thrusting it down the cliff. The girl lifted the axe she held and he kicked it out of her hand, sending it following the club. He then pinned the boy up against the rock wall and got uncomfortably close to him.

"Ya know… if you'd have caught me some months ago when I was one of Nightmare's generals, I would've ripped you to shreds and left you and you're friend here for the buzzards. Lucky for you, I've kept my claws sheathed. That means you little bastards better get your acts straight before I get back here and change my mind. If you follow me, I'll not hesitate to give you both a damn beating."

With that, Emit dropped the boy to the ground and jumped into the air and took flight, heading west and leaving the two there to stare after him in utter confusion and awe.

"He's got four wings…" the girl muttered.

"That was… Erratima," the boy said...

...

**Sweey:**_** Ya know... after writing for Emit for so long, I've found myself rolling my eyes at him with a smug smile everytime he opens his dirty mouth! meh, well, forgive his... um... well wordiness. ha, anyways, I've got some explanation for you all. (YES THAT WAS SWORD AND BLADE!) First of all, I'd like to point out that (as if I haven't pointed this out enough) is that the boat and river are EXTREMELY imporntant to the next couple of chapters! I've pretty much discarded my original plans, but I'm still using the skeleton of the original idea for this story. HEY as long as it ends at some point I'm cool with it! XD haha I'm sure I'm about to add at least another 1,000 words to this chapter... all well! **_

_**HISTORY LESSON! WOO! Now, about the ninja, there were actually three clans present during the (specifically) Sengoku period, or Warring States period. These three clans were the Koga, Iga, and Fuma. Obviously I chose the Koga (Kago in my story) and Fuma (Famu in my story) clans. Now aren't I clever... ;3 Rioku is from the Kago clan and Yamikage is from the Famu clan. Historically, the Fuma ninja were the most feared, (Kotaro Fuma, their leader, was actually the MOST feared ninja in all of Japan - called Kyushu at the time-) and supposedly evil at the time. Usually they were hired as mercenaries (typically by the Hojo clan... who subsided underneath the power of Lord Ujimasa) therefore I chose them as the clan of choice for Yamikage and his nasty blokes. I also wanted to stress that Yamikage and the Famu have no loyalties to the GSA, making them akin to the Fuma ninja as we all know that Yamikage and his clan will betray the GSA. In a way, I'm rubbing the anime the wrong way in having only one clan betray the GSA... or will I? hmm.. anyways, perhaps it will be understood since Meta Knight will not always have a clear picture as to what's going on throughout the entirety of this story. Now, back on subject. There's also the Iga ninja, whom I'm probably not going to mention in all honesty. I'm pretty sure they were obliterated by Oda Nabunaga (Ironically the most feared general and a Christian at that!) when he grew a ninja-phobia... heh... he was scared out of his wits when he found out that there were still two clans left. Anyhow, so that's my lil historical factor in this story. It's quite interesting that if you've noticed, I've smooshed a whole bunch of different cultures together in my stories. The most obvious two are European Midevil and Japanese Sengoku. Both are very fuedal ages, but both are VERY different! :) Now, one more thing about the two ninja. Obviously most of you know about putting SAN at the end of someone's name is the quiviant of saying LORD so-n-so. So, Yamikage-san and Rioku-san, Lord Yamikage, Lord Rioku. Another thing, if you noticed, my completely improvised ninja, Yushiki (made the name up completely off the top of my head, so if it's a real name, doesn't surprise me... cuz most of my names do. Anduin is a river on the map from Lord of the Rings... heh, found that out AFTER I came up with the name...) called Rioku, Shenkye-san. Shenkye is Rioku's last name. Another thing that you'll probably see later on is me calling people in the ninja corps (pronounced CORE like apple core... I made the mistake of pronouncing it corpse... like a dead guy) with their last names first, like Shenkye Rioku, Hirostuma Yukishi, etc. (Wow... Hirostuma was totally just improvised! XD) Alright, thus concludes my historical lesson.**_

_**CONCERNING THE BRILLIANTLY CREATED CALDWELL! He is not mine, he rightfully belongs to Panda Warrior who has willingly allowed me use of him as well as dealt with my many tantrums during these past few weeks. lol thank you my friend! :D**_

_**What else am I gonna yell at you about...? mmm... AH YES, something very important. I've noticed some of you have stared at me with questionable gazes. Alright, let me enlighten you! First off, hint this sequel's prior title, the Past of the Masked Knight. That story was soully about Meta Knight and my main OC's. Now, this story's title is the Life of a Star Warrior. The horizon broadened greatly with just those five words! In other words, this story is not SOULLY about Meta Knight, though he is very much present in this story. Forgive his absence as of late, but hey, a writer's gotta do what a writer's gotta do! So ya know what, BLEH! lol, whatever, it still works right? k, I've probably kept you all up till the end of the Ice Age but hey, it's the 21rst Centry! The Age of the INDIVIDUAL... as said by Yukimi... ;3 Well, anyhow, I've one LAST VERY VITAL PIECE OF INFORMATION TO GIVE TO YOU... **_

_**REVIEW! WOOO!**_  
_** I Ryhmed! Lator gators!**_  
_** (that didn't ryhme...)**_


	10. Dark Shadow

**Sweey: I'm sorry! I'm sorry! So very sorry! I haven't updated this story in nearly... a whole year! Gosh! Why didn't anyone say anything! Thank you lionclan... ;3 I nearly forgot I still needed to finish this story! Don't worry, it still has quite a few updates! ;D Now... where to begin with this next chapter... ah yes... and I'm rather tired... so mistakes are inevitable... X3**

**Chapter 10: Dark Shadow**

Something was amiss under the two moons of Rock Star. The air was thick with fog from the single river that snaked around the entirety of the mountainous planet.

Galacta Knight stopped from his pattern of pacing the cliff that overlooked the path that he had just led his army through and stared out into this fog. His eyes scanned the blurry landscape and for some reason, he had a feeling that someone was watching him.

He unfolded his wings and took to the air, scanning the area around the encampment of the Dark Army for any sort of hiccup in the fog; however, he saw nothing that explained his sensation of anxiety. When he came full circle, he landed back on the cliff and folded his wings behind his back and laid a mittoned hand on his lance. He would sleep with his eyes open tonight, that's for sure.

...

The fog was rising until it mixed with the clouds. It was the perfect time to perform their duty.

Rioku nodded from his postion on a small outcrop of rocks, just beneath the cliff where Galacta had stood some hours ago before he finally left.

He watched with trained eyes as a dark blur slipped out of cover and into the open and then once again it was gone. Yamikage was excellent in terms of speed, but he was not gifted in the art of the shadow-shade.

Rioku smiled to himself in spite of that. No, Yamikage may not have such an ability, but the Famu shinobi certainly made up for it in terms of speed and agility as well as stunning tactics.

A small red light flickered briefly from behind a pile of stones where Yamikage had used for cover. Rioku took out his own device, a small round mirror that he had treasured always, and reflected the light of one of the moons of Rock Star. In the far distance, there was another flicker, this time green, in return and a few moments later a blue light flashed. They were all here. They were ready to move in.

Rioku, being a shinobi shadow-shade, lifted his hands, went through the brief ritual required to gather shadows with blinding speed, the shadows he pulled massed below him, turning gray to black. They snaked around his body, whisping in the air like steam. He tightened his fists and the snaking shadows squeezed him in their coils. Slowly, he lowered his hands, stretching out his palms as the shadows pulled him beneath the ground. Now he was one with his shadow. His silhouette remained printed on the ground and he moved now with the speed of a shadow stretching to escape the light, making his way toward the encampment of the Dark Army.

Yamikage on the other hand, watched as the Kago ninja went through his ritual of shadow-tactics. He nodded in satisfaction and rushed into the camp, sliding expertly behind one piece of cover to another. His scouts had given him the location of Galacta's tent. It might be time to teach that traitor a lesson.

In the distance he could see the large mass of Galacta's head quarters setting upon a cliff that overlooked the entirety of the encampment. The candles were still lit, but it appeared that no one was moving inside. Luck was on his side.

With devious stealth, the Famu ninja snuck inside the tent, sitting in the shadows to veil him from view as he determined his next move.

Galacta lay asleep on a giant plush pillow and had folded himself within his wings to keep warm. There was a muffled snore that came from beneath the warrior's ivory mask and Yamikage's skilled eyes quickly realized that Galacta was not only unarmed, he was utterly and completely alone. His best move would be to approach the sleeping knight and finish him off with a quick stab. Once Galacta was out of the picture, the Dark Army would once again be left leaderless, giving the GSA a great advantage.

Finally, the ninja picked himself up and pulled himself out of his cover. Quickly sprinting to his next destination that would hide him from unfriendly eyes. He spotted another safe place and dashed for it, each time growing closer to his slumbering target.

When there was no where left to hide, the ninja walked over to the knight, quietly so that not even a mouse heard him, and lifted a kunai. Just as he did so something sprange from the ground and knocked him down.

Yamikage shook his head a moment before leaping to his feet. He found no sign of the one who had assaulted him. Shaken, the ninja stood still, listening to his surroundings with his accute senses. Still he could not single out the one who had attacked him.

When he regained his composure, the shinobi slowly approached his target, lifting the kunai steadily, but this time, he threw his arm down swiftly. The shadows altered around him in an instant and he looked up just in time to see a Satisan leap from the ground and his foot that came and kicked Yamikage in the face.

Staggering back a few steps, Yamikage refused to fall down again. This time, he held up the kunai in his hand as he studied his new opponent.

The shinobi was young, light gray skin peaking from behind a dark gray mask made of cloth. An eyehole had been cut out to allow the shinobi's glowing purple right eye sight and a black tear had been fashioned upon the mask. The simplicity of the mask was compelling and Yamikage felt he had once seen it before, but could not remember where that was. White hair, spiked and jagged, poured from the shinobi's head. In his hand, he heald a massive shuriken, who's shadow ran across Yamikage's narrowed gaze.

The two said nothing. They were at an impasse. Neither shinobi made a move as they stood there, listening to their breathing against the still of the night.

Their blades met, clattering as steel met steel, sparks flying as they collided due to the swift power of the two shinobi. Yamikage lept upward, coming down with his katana now draw out as he came down upon the gray-clad shinobi; however, his opponent vanished just as the blade came close enough to cut.

Yamikage jumped back, pivoting just in time to block the attack from the gray shinobi as he lept out of the tent wall. It was in this moment that Yamikage trully met the gaze of the anonymous shinobi. It was literally deadpan, with not a hint of bloodlust, demonic duty, or even anger in the one visible eye that stared down at him as their blades once again slid against each other.

Pivoting again, Yamikage watched as the masked shinobi sunk into the ground and vanished once again. This time, Yamikage was determined to be the one surprising his opponent. His ears strained against the silence. He heard the hissing sound of the shadows as his adversary rose from the ground to hit him. Yamikage turned full circle and thrust his katana forward but he found nothing there. Now even more nervous than before, he turned around. As he did so, he met face to face with Galacta Knight who threw his fist at the Famu ninja, knocking him out cold.

"I knew something was amiss," Galacta muttered. He turned to his employed shinobi and smiled under his mask, "Excellent work Anonymous."

The one-eyed shinobi nodded, waiting for orders.

"Go ahead and get some rest," Galacta said, "Besides, this guy usually works alone. Secure him in a cage and make sure he won't be able to get out. Then you need to get some rest, we've got a big day tomorrow."

Anonymous nodded and then sunk into the ground. Galacta watched as a black pool of shadow gathered beneath Yamikage and looked away as the enemy shinobi slowly sunk into the ground until he was out of sight.

...

Rioku dashed around the corner. His silhouetted form was cast upon the side of a tent by the moons' light. He had overheard two demons chattering away about the next day's plan. Basically Galacta meant to do three waves. The first a combination of common and lower class demons to tire out the GSA, then another wave of stronger demons, and lastly he would send out the demons such as Bugzzy and Popon to join in on the battle as the GSA grew weary. Then he would send ships of more demons down the river on ships, which they would then use grapples, or their wings, to ascend the cliff.

Now that he knew their plan, it was now time for Rioku to regroup with Yamikage outside the camp.

He was probably already done, decided Rioku; however, when he arrived at the designated destination, only Yushiki and Ikono, a Famu ninja, were waiting for his arrival.

Rioku turned to Ikono, "Where's Yamikage?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing! He never met me inside the camp," Ikono replied, "The boss does what he feels like a lot of the time. Don't worry about him, he'll be back when he feels like it. He probably just wants us to go on ahead and relay the knews to the GSA."

Rioku nodded, "Right. Well, let's be on our way then." He ran off with the other two shinobi following him closely. Whenever he reached a cliff he looked back and narrowed his good eye. He could see a figure in the distance who was clad in gray with white hair spilling from his head. Rioku could see the one visible eye of the figure and it glowed purple against the night. Though it didn't take long that the staring contest ended as the anonymous shinobi vanished into the ground.

"So, they've got themselves a shadow-shade shinobi too," Rioku said. "This just got _very_ interesting."

...

Meta Knight woke up, it was the middle of the night. The assembly yesterday morning had been a false alarm. The demons had strangely turned heel and ran. It was a tactic to draw in the GSA away from their main army. Their attempt was folly as the had knights quickly realized what was happening. Although Jecra was very disappointed that he would not be slaying any demons that morning. The two of them had took to practicing with their weapons until nightfall. Everyone was on edge these days. No one knew when the next wave of demons would come. They had to depend entirely on the ninjas they had employed for such information. It was unsettling, particularly when concerning the Famu. They were only loyal to money and to be quite honest, the GSA was nearly dry in funds. There was no telling whether or not the Famu ninja were actually playing the role of a double agents, but so far they had done their job sufficiently.

The masked knight looked outside as three shadows ran past his tent. It had to be the scouts sent earlier that night. They were obviously heading toward Sir Arthur's tent. Meta Knight decided to get up and join them, seeing as he had nothing else better to do.

"Hey Met, where you goin' at this hour?"

Meta turned and looked at Jecra, who looked at him with a hazy grin, obviously he had just woke up.

"The shinobi have returned with a report on the Dark Army," he replied, securing the strap on his mask. "I need to know what's going on."

Jecra jumped out of his cot, "They have? Well, let's not waste anymore time!" He walked quickly out of the tent, his cloak flowing out behind him. Meta Knight's little feet had no trouble keeping out with Jecra's longer strides as they walked toward the great tent of their general.

They walked into the tent. Already Sir Arthur was awake and dressed, sitting with the three shinobi who had arrived. He looked to Meta and Jecra as they walked in.

"You two should be asleep," he said softly.

Jecra shrugged, "Well, sleep really isn't an option for us right now. We are awake now. So, what news have the shinobi brought?"

Sir Arthur smiled, "They have yet to say anything to me. Since you can't sleep, you may as well hear in on this."

"Yes sir," Jecra said cheerfully, taking a seat beside Sir Arthur, while Meta took his seat on the other side of their general.

"Shenkeye, what news have you uncovered," Sir Arthur asked.

Rioku bowed, "I have overheard high ranking demons discussing the plans of the upcoming battle between our two forces, Arthur-sama."

Arthur's brows narrowed, "Oh? And what was the plan?"

"They plan to come in three waves," Rioku said, no longer bowing. "The first will be a wave of small and weak demons, planned to terrorize our army and to tire us out. The second wave will be of common demons, stronger than the first. Demons such as mumbies and scarfies."

Arthur frowned behind his mask, "And the third?"

"The third wave will be made up of the strongest demons, such as Popon and fire lions. Also, the river will be attacked," Rioku said.

"What?"

A new voice had joined in the coversation. Those in company watched as the figure of Stranger was revealled out of the shadows. Rioku sat up straighter at the sight of his friend.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. They will come down the river on boats, using their wings or ropes to ascend the cliffs."

Stranger frowned, "We are in no condition to fight such a battle."

Sir Arthur narrowed his gaze, "I wouldn't be too sure Wanderer. I am sure we can easily win this, if we think of a way to counter each appropriately. I'm sure you are experienced in fighting such battles."

Stranger nodded, taking a seat.

"Do I need to explain their strategy again?" Rioku asked.

The Wanderer was lost a moment in thought, he was staring at the shadows on the tent, his jaw clenched tight. His eyes scanned them for movement, though to the others he looked incredibly distracted.

Rioku tapped his shoulder, "Stranger?"

The Wanderer jumped a little before shaking his head, "No, there is no need to. I have already memorized it."

Jecra smiled, "Well Wanderer, what do you suggest?"

Stranger frowned, "I cannot simply produce an idea off of the tip of my tongue, I must think over it first." He stood, "Everyone go back to bed, for now all we can do is rest. I will get back to you in the morning." He turned his back and both Jecra and Meta rose to their feet, about to open their mouths to scold him for turning his back on Aurthur but their general motioned them not to.

"Leave him be and do as he said," Arthur muttered. Though he wasn't at all pleased with the disrespect that the Wanderer had just shown him. He watched as the three shinobi vanished before him and stood. "It is time we got some rest."

...

Yamikage opened his eyes slowly, groggily looking up at the ceiling of the cage he was inside. Chains bound him within it and he struggled against them.

"So you finally stopped pretending, Yamikage," a dark voice muttered. "You'll be working for us now."

The Famu ninja's eyes narrowed, but he said nothing. He wasn't about to work for some unknown force, particularly if they were of the Dark Army.

"You don't think so? Will this help change your mind?"

There was a metal clatter as a massive bag of gold and jewels were thrown on the floor of the cage. They glittered like fallen stars in the moonlight, creating pools of reflected light on the bars of the cage and Yamikage's face. It was then that he was able to see his captor's face, or mask in reality. It was none other than Galacta Knight and a devious gin flashed in his eyes, as if Yamikage was supposed to be surprised.

"That's just for hiring. I have plenty to give you and all the women and drink you could ever desire. What say you, ninja?"

He could care less about the women and drink. But the money was tempting, it really was, but he could not imagine trading his loyalty for money. He could not betray Meta Knight so easily. Not after the respect he received from the masked knight. It would bring dishonor on the Famu clan and they were already looked upon as bloodthirsty rebels. He could not let their reputation be tainted any further. He could not let that happen, he simply would not allow it.

"I do not accept. Do what you want with me, I will not work for you, no matter the consequence," his deep voice growled, muffled by his cloth mask.

Galacta let out a sinister snicker, "Is that so, ninja? That is quite something. What? Would you rather rot in this cage for the rest of your life? There's no way the GSA will defeat us tomorrow, so you may as well join us now, or we'll kill you later."

As the knight rambled on in a seemingly eternal monologue the wheels in Yamikage's head were turning with a plan that only a shinobi could accomplish. Every ninja learned the art of distracting the enemy's attention. If he accepted the money, he could infiltrate the GSA, come back with false information, only slightly true, and then dash off with the money at the last minute and rejoin the GSA. That was his new plan; it was genius.

"You can stay here as long as you desire; however, you'll have to get yourself out. See, I misplaced the key a few days back and well, unfortunately I can't seem to find it. So, you're stuck there," Galacta said, turning heal and flicking his white wings.

"I reconsider."

Galacta stopped in his tracks, grinning broadly beneath his mask. He knew well that Yamikage could not resist such hard cash, it being nearly double what the GSA was currently paying him. He feigned surprise, "Oh, what's this?"

There was a bright flash of light as the moon illuminated a small golden key as he pulled it from behind his mask.

"It seems as though I have found that key I misplaced. What luck, Yamikage. It seems you will not have to escape on your own tonight."

He unlocked the cage door, but before he unchained Yamikage, he snatched up the bag of gold and jewels and gathered them up, tying the string of the bag and threw it over his shoulders. Yamikage jerked his body in surprise. The one-eyed shinobi rose quickly from the ground, surrounded by shadows, his hand snatching the bag of precious stones with the true instinct of a shinobi.

"Before I do anything for you," Yamikage began once Galacta unlocked the shackles on his hands and the fetters on his feet.

"Who_ is_ he?"

Galacta Knight followed Yamikage's outstretched arm and to the gray-clad shinobi that he pointed at with his extended finger.

"I know not his name, for he has never uttered a single phrase to any living soul. He showed up one day with a letter from Nightmare, which I later confirmed, saying that he was to do my every bidding. I wasn't given a name, or well, a real name. He goes by Anonymous. You two will be spending a lot of time together."

Yamikage met the gaze of the one-eyed shinobi and was lost in the glowing purple eye that met his own gaze. This fellow lived up to his name. He was completely and utterly in every aspect Anonymous. There was no way to know him by his voice, nor his face, nor by his name. He was completely unknown, unexplained, and yet, it was as though he was born to be that way.

Yamikage had heard of a shinobi, very similar in description, who had murdered an entire village of the Agi clan ninja, but there was no way to tell if it had been, for there were no survivors, all but one. This survivor was no more than a leper, who had been banished to the outskirts of the village. He lived outside the wall and he could remember a shadow coming the night of the murder. He had met the gaze of the shadow, a gaze of frozen lilacs, before it vanished. It had reappeared seconds later, coming up to him and kissing his forehead before vanishing yet again. After that he heard the screams of hundreds as the very one who kissed his forehead murdered entire families until the village was completely exhausted of victims.

Once again the shinobi returned to the leper, kissing his forehead once more from behind a cloth mask. After the kiss the man said he had felt different and it seemed as though the shadows surrounding the figure shot out and sunk into his eyes and he went unconscious. When he awoke, he could see nothing but the outlines of the world around him. At his feet was a basket and in that basket was a knife and food, left behind by the one-eyed shadow who left it for him.

Yamikage himself had met this leper, who claimed all this to be true. However, he could never describe anything of the figure other than that one glowing eye. It was icy purple, like a field lilac covered in frost beating against a blue sky, with the pupil of a cat's eye. The description matched as far as the eyes were concerned, but he was also described as having black hair, while Anonymous had hair as white as the moon's reflective light.

He may not have all the answers to his questions now, but Yamikage was sure that he would one day soon find out the truth in all of this.

"Come Yamikage, let us discuss business," Galacta murmured, placing a hand on the ninja's shoulder. Yamikage, playing it cool to gain Galacta's trust, allowed the hand to stay perched there. If it had been any other, he would have shoved it off. He thought these things quickly, realizing that that would be too easily noticed and would likely get him in trouble. Galacta knew him well enough to know how he felt about physical contact, thus he shoved off Galacta's hand.

The knight laughed, "You've not changed a bit, Yamikage. I feared you'd gotten soft there for a moment."

The famu ninja gave him a nasty glare, "I am no friend of yours, Galacta." He had purposely not called him Galacta _Knight_, he had lost his title when he betrayed the GSA. It caused the knight to grimace but Yamikage continued. "I am an employee, as much as I dislike you, I'll do what I'm told as long as you pay me and keep your distance. Three miles at best, but I'll allow three feet if you don't rub me off."

Galacta's eyes narrowed, "Very well." He laughed, "Enough of this formality." He opened the door to his tent and they walked in. Anonymous vanished, appearing like the wind once again, sitting down on a blue pillow in front of a low table where he poured himself a cup of tea and another two for Galacta and Yamikage. When the task was done, he sipped on his own while the other two took a seat.

"Yamikage, you must prove your loyalty to me," Galacta began.

"I am not loyal to you, I am loyal to the money. If you pay, I'll do as you say," Yamikage hissed.

"I know what you're like, so I was prepared for that," Galacta said, chuckling and taking off his mask revealing a hansom young face with a casual smile spread across his face. "Look, for three hundred pounds of gold, I want you to do this one thing for me. I want you to bring me Sir Arthur's mask. Think you can accomplish that?"

Yamikage swallowed hard, "_Sir_ Arthur?" To Yamikage, the fact that Galacta still referred to Arthur as Sir Arthur truly caught him off guard. It sounded a lot like Galacta was still loyal to his general.

"Is there a problem with that? I just want his mask, but I don't want you to touch him. Anonymous will go with you to monitor you as you carry out this mission. To assure you'll not abandon us. If you make any sly moves, he'll what he's good at and you'll be back here at square one in the cage again."

Yamikage snapped his gaze at Galacta, glancing over at the one-eyed shinobi who sat quietly sipping his tea as though he was completely oblivious to the conversation going on at the table. Yamikage met Galacta's gaze yet again and he lowered his voice to hide his skepticism, "Why not just kill me?"

"That'd be too easy," Galacta shrugged. "Our technology has advanced considerably, more than you can ever imagine. So I would think it'd be wise to refrain yourself from doing anything stupid tonight when you go."

"Tonight," Yamikage repeated, though it may as well have been a question.

"Tonight," Galacta confirmed.

"Show me the money," Yamikage demanded.

Galacta complied, dropping the purse on the table.

The famu ninja grunted in contentment, "Very well, I shall head out immediately."

"You should finish your tea," Galacta said.

"Why waste the hours away? I have little time to accomplish this stupid mission," Yamikage retorted as he walked toward the tent exit.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Galacta murmured.

Yamikage turned around and said defiantly, "Why not?" He was rather grumpy right now.

His attention was turned to the one-eyed shinobi who stared darkly at him and Yamikage realized that Galacta was probably right. So he quickly sat down and gulped it down. Contently, Anonymous nodded his approval and joined the famu ninja as he walked out again.

Yamikage sighed, an action he rarely ever took part in. He had to play this game very carefully, else he may find himself fighting fire with fire.

...

There was murmur coming from inside Arthur's tent. Yamikage glanced up to where Anonymous's shadowy silhouette stood, perched on a cliff with his arms crossed, that one glowing eye ever fixed on the famu ninja. For once in his life, Yamikage was worried about making a mistake and afraid. He had no idea what the gray-clad shinobi would do to him should he appear to be disloyal.

His cover as of now was a patch of shadows that cast upon the tent. He quieted his mind and listened to the words being spoken inside the tent.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. They will come down the river on boats, using their wings or ropes to ascend the cliffs." Yamikage recognized it as Rioku's voice. There was a pinch of sadness in the famu ninja's heart, though he quickly recovered. If all went according to plan, things would turn out fine. He would mend things up later between he and the kago ninja.

Stranger voiced his thoughts, "We are in no condition to fight such a battle."

Yamikage's eyes narrowed as he heard the voice of his target, "I wouldn't be too sure Wanderer. I am sure we can easily win this, if we think of a way to counter each appropriately. I'm sure you are experienced in fighting such battles."

Someone took a seat, probably Stranger, Yamikage imagined.

"Do I need to explain their strategy again?" Rioku asked.

Yamikage suddenly had the sensation that he was being watched. There was momentary silence inside the tent and he froze.

Rioku spoke again and Yamikage refrained his muscles from jumping, "Stranger?"

The Wanderer replied after a moment, probably content that no one was watching them, which was untrue.

"No, there is no need to. I have already memorized it."

Jecra's voice sang out, "Well Wanderer, what do you suggest?"

Stranger gave an elaborate excuse, "I cannot simply produce an idea off of the tip of my tongue, I must think over it first." There was a ruffling sound from his cape as he stood to his feet, "Everyone go back to bed, for now all we can do is rest. I will get back to you in the morning." There was a moment of fluster and two others rose to their feet; however, Yamikage had no idea what had happened.

"Leave him be and do as he said," Arthur muttered. There was a moment of silence, "It is time we got some rest."

Stranger stepped out, taking long strides back to his tent, Rioku trotting on after him. The koga ninja paused a moment and both he and Yamikage shot their gazes to where Anonymous had once stood. Rioku, relieved of suspicion, walked on, while Yamikage let out an inward sigh of relief. A moment behind the walked Jecra and Meta Knight in full armor. Though they both walked awkwardly. There was heat radiating off of them as they stared daggers at Stranger's back. Yamikage had a feeling that the Wanderer had done some sort of act of disrespect toward Arthur, though there was no telling what. The Wanderer was one to do things out of the box of tradition.

When they had left to their own tents, Yamikage sat still for another hour and ten minutes exactly before entering Arthur's tent. There were two reasons he had waited with such preciseness. The first, he knew that people fell asleep in exactly thirty minutes. Every thirty minutes they had a moment of light sleep, in which they could easily be awoken. The twenty minutes assured him that Arthur was dead asleep and would not awaken as easily while Yamikage stalked him. Secondly, the shadow of the rock outcrop beside the tent elongated on the tent as the moon sunk a little further upon the horizon. It would allow him to enter without worrying about his shadow being seen on the tent, should Arthur still be awake. Dawn would be arriving soon and he would need to act immediately if he hoped to accomplish his mission. Therefore, he entered the tent and did so with caution.

He waited a moment, closing his eyes as he sat behind a table, until his eyes adjusted completely to the dark. He looked over at Sir Arthur who had fallen asleep in his mask. That was an unfortunate fact, but he would find a way.

Currently, Arthur was lying on his belly. Yamikage already had a plan. He approached Arthur with a clever glint in his eyes. With a flick of his wrist he undid the strap that held the mask before sliding back into the darkness. He searched the room for a necessary item before he spotted the feather of a hawk on the table in an inkwell. He picked it up, creeping back over to where Arthur laid. Yamikage stretched out his arm, and brushed the feather against Arthur's side. The knight rolled over and off of his mask, leaving it there on the pillow where Arthur's face had been planted.

Carefully, Yamikage reached out and pulled it away. The second it was clear he dashed away, returning swiftly to the cliff where Anonymous now waited as he had before.

The gray-clad shinobi looked at him in apathy before nodding slowly. Then he dashed forth, Yamikage trailing after him.

...

There was a loud clap as the mask fell on the ground.

Galacta jerked out of bed, snatching up his lance in a startled frenzy. He looked over, ready to slash down the foe who had attacked him. Though to his relief, he found only Yamikage and Anonymous staring back at him, deadpan in expression.

The winged warrior curled his lip a moment in confusion before his head cleared and he looked down at the mask. A smile spread itself over his face and his brows rose.

"I'm actually impressed! Good work, Yamikage," Galacta said in a voice that matched his words. He set down his lance and hopped down off of his mountain of pillows and scooped up the mask. "This is an amazing mask. I plan to wear it the day I defeat Meta Knight and the others. You know, sort of as a gesture to irony. I was kicked out to make room for the runt, Meta, and now I'm wearing Arthur's mask. Now, I have two more things for you to do for me tonight."

"I am not making you a cup of tea."

"I wasn't going to say that."

"You can deny it all you want, you were going to say it." "Alright well fine! Scratch that! I'm sure Anonymous makes better tea anyhow," Galacta muttered. He paused, slipping Arthur's mask into place on his face. "It fits nicely. Now," he handed Yamikage his own mask. "I want you to get rid of this for me."

Yamikage gave him a dry look.

"And this is how I want you to do it..."

...

Sir Arthur awoke to a surprising pleasant morning, despite the depressing news of the night before. He sat up, stretched his arms and adjusted his mask's strap. He yawned and slipped out of his bed, pulling his cloak and armor over his shoulders before he went to look into the small body mirror he owned.

His heart dropped to his stomach.

There was an immediate look of recognition in his eyes as he studied the mask on his face, glaring at it as though it was had somehow betrayed him by being on his face. Somehow, he didn't know how, Galacta's mask had replaced his own. He unstrapped the mask, still horrified by the fact that it was even on him in the first place. Inside he found writing on a scrap of parchment, the very parchment that was used for Galacta's resignation when Meta Knight joined the Knights of the Star Table. It was in Galacta's flowing script. It read:

_"You have been replaced."_

...

**Sweey: OH THE SUSPENSE! **_**Alright, finally a little ninja action! I'm sure you weren't expecting Yamikage to be quite so... loyal? Haha, well, remember I'm playing to the anime. So I'm sure you're wondering... how does he get to the point of betrayal? Hmmm? Guess you'll have to wait! Just so you know, it won't take me nearly as long to update this story again! So please enjoy and please give me some good reviews, mk? This story is now an acute focus of mine, so be happy! ^^ It's over 5,ooo words long, so I expect some long reviews! ;D No, "this is just a good chapter, very interesting, cool, etc" reviews. Tell me what you thought, what you found to be unexpected, how you liked the development of Rioku, Yamikage, and Galacta's characterization, what you thought of the new character Anonymous (he's actually not that new to some of you! lol) and what you thought of the chapter, including your favorite part. Now, get started while I get to work on the next chapter! ;D If you wanna see Anonymous or any of my other characters, go to my deviantart account. You can find the link on my profile. If you wanna see the next chapter, I expect some good reviews! **_

_**You guys keep bein' awesomesauce! Thank you AuraViper23, Auraforce3000, Galaticx Knight Jan, 123lionclan, Gammy, NeverEver, and Medius for reminding me that this story still exists and for your generous input! I will definitely see about using your ideas and OC's to make this story better. And for those of you who have requested Meta Knight to be in it more, I did try to give him a little more story time this time. He'll get more soon, don't you worry. I'm just jumping back on the train tracks again, so it may be a few more chapters before he really gets to be glorified. ;D Keep on reading and I look forward to your reviews! ^^ Later gators! **_


	11. Demands for Progress

_To my readers:_

Alright, so here's what's up. I'm in college, doing commissions, and preparing to launch off into my novel Wanderlust soon. Out of all my stories, I'd have to say this one and the one prior are so very special to me. So, I'm gonna make a promise (keep my nose to the grindstone on this one, cause I'm forgetful) that I WILL finish it- it may be my summer project. But it will take a lot of doing. When I say a lot I mean A LOT. I don't know where my notes are for it (a huge notebook that's filled with allusions, subplots, and character maps) so I'll probably spend a month or so of free time rereading and rethinking how the story will end and go. Unfortunately, I will probably cut it in half. Where as I usually do two parts, as I did in the Past of the Masked Knight, this one may only have one part. IF I fail to recall what was supposed to happen since it has been at LEAST three years since I've worked on it. To top it off with a cherry, so to speak, I will have to admit that I haven't been writing as much as I should... so for those of you who have been asking me to finish, your wish has been granted. You're welcome to talk to me if you think you knew where something was going, or if you notice a subplot I dropped, or something like that... I think I remember most of it... but, well, we'll just have to see.

The most difficult part about picking this one back up is that I stopped in the middle of an EXTREMELY big conflict... so I'm going to have to either play it by ear or take some serious time outlining. What do you guys think?

Thanks for your support guys and sorry for the IMMENSE delay. I may write the next chapter sooner than this coming summer. It needs to be done huh? I may start, instead, this November, around Thanksgiving... so I can dig for my notebook at home. Post a review if you saw this so I know people are actually looking to see progress (so I don't waste my time) or if you have any questions!

Anyway, later gators! ;D

_Sincerely,_

_**Sweey**_


End file.
